O Segredo do Abismo
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Inglaterra, século XIX. A jovem filha ilegítima de um nobre aceita o cargo de preceptora no castelo de um lorde viúvo com dois filhos pequenos para fugir de um destino cruel.Mas Lorde Sawyer esconde um terrível segredo.
1. Paredes

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui finalidades lucrativas.

Categoria: Romance/ Suspense

Censura: M

Sinopse: **Sinopse:** Inglaterra, século XIX. A jovem filha ilegítima de um nobre aceita o cargo de preceptora no castelo de um lorde viúvo com dois filhos pequenos para fugir de um destino cruel. Mas Lorde James Sawyer e seu castelo tenebroso escondem terríveis segredos.

Shipper: Sana.

**O Segredo do Abismo**

Capítulo 1- Paredes

_**Inglaterra, 1870**_

As rodas da carruagem chafurdavam na lama espessa. Pingos grossos de chuva açoitavam o vidro das janelas. Ana-Lucia se encolheu contra o banco desconfortável e apertou sua capa contra si. Começava a se perguntar se tinha sido a melhor escolha deixar a casa onde morara sua vida inteira para ir viver naquele lugar sombrio e chuvoso com ares de fim de mundo. Mas sua decisão já havia sido tomada e agora não podia mais voltar atrás. Estava fazendo isso por sua mãe. Tinha que focar sua mente nisso.

Raquel Cortez estava doente havia meses intermináveis. Contraíra um resfriado do qual não se curava nunca. Ela trabalhou muito a vida inteira para cuidar de Ana e agora que estava enferma não tinha como se manter. As duas moravam na Mansão Winfield em Londres, uma das propriedades do Duque de Timberland, o pai de Ana-Lucia. Ela era filha ilegítima do Duque, mas apesar disso ele cuidara muito bem delas em vida. Além de permitir que Raquel continuasse vivendo na casa dele, mesmo sem terem continuado o relacionamento para preservar a reputação de Timberland, ele cuidou para que as duas nunca passassem fome ou frio. O Duque inclusive ensinara Ana-Lucia a ler e escrever, assim como permitira que ela aprendesse a tocar piano e outras atividades próprias à educação das mulheres da nobreza. Porém, após a morte do dele as coisas mudaram bruscamente e os privilégios de Ana e sua mãe foram retirados.

Inacreditavelmente, ao contrário do que Raquel esperava, Timberland não deixou nenhum centavo em seu testamento para sua filha como um dia o Duque lhe prometera. Ele apenas chamou a menina em seu quarto quando estava morrendo de uma misteriosa febre e tentou dizer algo a ela coisa, mas antes que o fizesse a morte o levou. Ana nunca soube o que o velho Duque queria dizer-lhe. A morte de seu pai foi um baque terrível. Sua mãe foi destituída imediatamente do cargo de governanta chefe, tornando-se uma simples criada da casa e Ana foi obrigada a trabalhar na cozinha, serviço nunca antes exigido pelo Duque. Não demorou muito para que Raquel ficasse muito doente de tanto trabalhar.

Com a morte do Duque e a doença de Raquel, Ana assumiu as funções da mãe na mansão, trabalhando duro, mas o salário que Nora, a irmã do duque que agora era a senhora da mansão lhe pagava, quase não dava para pagar as despesas médicas da mãe. Além disso, havia o filho dela, Fred. Ele era o pesadelo de Ana-Lucia. Vivia perseguindo-a e chamando-a de prima de um jeito malicioso. Ana não queria nada com ele. Sabia que estaria arruinada se permitisse a Fred qualquer tipo de aproximação. A mãe sempre a alertava contra ele.

Para piorar, "tia" Nora começou a ter idéias estranhas para o futuro da sobrinha ilegítima. Desde criança, Ana-Lucia sempre fora uma menina muito bonita que tornou-se uma mulher muito bela, infinitamente mais bela que Harriet, filha de Nora. Isso fazia com que crescesse a inveja no coração de Harriet e a ira em tia Nora.

Foi nessa época que o Marquês de Blevins começou a freqüentar a mansão. Um homem idoso que deveria ter entre 65 e 70 anos, mas isso não o impedia de ser beberrão e lascivo. Ele ficou louco por Ana desde que pôs os olhos nela. Como o homem era muito respeitado na sociedade e tinha muito dinheiro, Nora não tardou em oferecer a sobrinha a ele como amante. É claro que ela não perguntou a Ana nem uma vez o que ela achava disso. E quando Ana-Lucia descobriu, já estava tudo acertado.

O velho se hospedou na mansão, e Nora mandou que Ana levasse aos aposentos dele uma bandeja com o jantar porque o pobre senhor estava muito indisposto. Inocente, Ana fez o que lhe foi ordenado, mas no momento em que ela adentrou o quarto, ele a recebeu com palavras ofensivas e apalpadelas em seu corpo. Ultrajada, Ana derramou sopa quente nas calças do marquês para acalmar-lhe os ímpetos, ela justificou-se depois.

O homem lançou uma maldição sobre a mansão quando foi embora e disse que arruinaria a reputação da família Winsfield se Ana-Lucia não fosse passar uma temporada com ele em sua mansão. Nora disse que iria obrigá-la a aceitar a vontade do Marquês. Ana-Lucia então só tinha uma saída: deixar a Mansão Winsfield para sempre.

A oportunidade não demorou a aparecer alguns dias depois em um anúncio no jornal. "_Lorde viúvo __precisa de preceptora__para cuidar de duas crianças__." _Dizia a nota. Era em um castelo no campo, no alto de uma montanha. Raquel achou que era uma boa ideia Ana se oferecer para o emprego, seria uma boa forma de levantar dinheiro pois o salário oferecido era generoso e uma forma de fugir das imposições de Nora até que ambas pudessem comprar uma casa modesta e viverem juntas em Londres, longe da família Winsfield.

A princípio, Ana-Lucia não queria deixar a mãe sozinha de jeito nenhum, mas acabou sendo convencida que era o melhor a ser feito pois tia Nora ficava cada vez mais perigosa quando ameaçava trancar Ana-Lucia para sempre em um dos aposentos da Mansão se ela não cedesse ao Marquês.

Ana-Lucia então escreveu ao Castelo de Graves que ficava na província Norwich, alguns quilômetros de Londres. Em sua carta ela afirmou precisar muito do emprego, disse que era uma pessoa responsável de exímia educação e adorava crianças, embora fosse a primeira vez que se candidatava ao cargo de preceptora. A resposta chegou em uma semana, assinada por uma senhora de nome Heloise Hawkins, dizendo que ela era esperada no Castelo de Graves o mais rápido possível para assumir sua nova função. Ana ficou muito feliz que sua falta de referências não tivesse sido um problema para que fosse contratada.

Ela partiu numa manhã chuvosa, debulhando-se em lágrimas por ter de se separar da mãe e agora estava a caminho do Castelo de Graves para assumir o lugar como preceptora dos filhos do Lorde James Sawyer, Duque de Ford. A única coisa que sabia sobre ele e seu castelo até o presente momento era que ele precisava com urgência de alguém para cuidar de seus filhos e que seu castelo ficava isolado em uma montanha nos arredores de Norwich. De resto só havia as expectativas e as esperanças de que as coisas em sua vida e na vida de sua mãe fossem melhorar em breve.

A viagem durou quase dois dias e foi extremamente cansativa e solitária. Durante a noite Ana pernoitou em uma estalagem que ficava em um lindo bosque. Era o último traço de civilização antes do castelo de Graves, após a cidade de Ipiswich.

Os donos eram um casal idoso muito amável. A hospedaria era simples, mas confortável. Ana ficou feliz em poder tomar uma sopa de legumes quente acompanhada de cerveja amanteigada diante da lareira. Seria bom também dormir em uma cama confortável antes de retornar à carruagem rumo ao seu destino final.

Ao fim de sua refeição, ela contou pacientemente as moedas que tinha trazido consigo para as despesas da viagem, mas a dona da estalagem não as aceitou, dizendo:

- A senhorita está indo para o Castelo de Graves, não está?

- Sim, senhora.- Ana respondeu polidamente.

- Pois então, suas despesas já estão todas pagas.

- Como assim?- ela questionou.

- O Duque de Ford enviou um mensageiro para pagar por todas as despesas que a senhorita tivesse quando chegasse aqui. Cuidei de tudo assim que a senhorita assinou o livro de registros da estalagem, Srta. Cortez.

- Oh!- Ana exclamou, surpresa. Aquela era a primeira despesa que tinha na viagem já que trouxera consigo uma pequena cesta de mantimentos preparada pela mãe para que não tivesse muitas despesas na estrada. Além do mais precisava pagar o coche de aluguel que a estava conduzindo à Graves, porém não esperava que suas despesas na estalagem já estivessem pagas. – Eu não sabia disso.- ela acrescentou.

- Senhorita, nossa estalagem é a única que irá encontrar por estas bandas, por isso Lorde Sawyer foi precavido em pagar por suas despesas já que a senhorita está indo para Graves trabalhar para ele.

Ana-Lucia sorriu porque não soube o que dizer. Seu novo patrão parecia ser um homem muito generoso por ter se preocupado com as despesas dela antes mesmo que ela iniciasse o trabalho. Ela pegou-se muito curiosa a respeito dele e perguntou à estalajadeira:

- Como é o Duque?

A mulher lançou-lhe um olhar de estranheza e Ana apressou-se em consertar sua gafe. Obviamente não estava perguntando sobre a aparência dele e sim sobre sua educação e caráter. Como não tinha a menor ideia sobre que tipo de pessoas teria que conviver em Graves era natural que estivesse curiosa.

- Me refiro à pessoa dele.- Ana corrigiu.

- Bem, se está preocupada quanto à generosidade de Vossa Graça com os empregados, fique tranqüila quanto a isso. Ele é um homem justo. Paga a todos bons salários e sempre dá gratificações nas festas de final de ano, mas se a senhorita está esperando por alguém gentil e aberto, não tenha muitas expectativas. Lorde Sawyer é um homem introspecto e cheio de segredos. Aliás, se quer um conselho, faça seu trabalho e fique longe do caminho dele. É assim que as coisas funcionam em Graves.

Ana-Lucia foi dormir pensando no que a velha senhora lhe dissera. Que tipo de homem seria o Duque de Ford? Pelo tom e pelas palavras que a estalajadeira usara para falar sobre ele, havia algo de muito misterioso sobre seu novo patrão.

Ela foi acordada para seguir viagem antes do amanhecer. O tempo continuava terrível, com uma chuva fina e triste que não parava nunca. Horas de viagem árdua depois, quando Ana-Lucia não sabia se ainda era dia ou noite, pois o céu permanecia da mesma cor, escuro e encoberto por nuvens cinzentas, de súbito, a carruagem parou. Ana teve que se segurar às janelas para não tombar para frente. Ela teve a impressão que as rodas tinham afundado de vez na lama e já estava prestes a perguntar ao cocheiro se estava tudo bem quando a porta da carruagem foi aberta e o rosto do idoso cocheiro envolto em uma capa de chuva respingante apareceu. Ele disse com languidez na voz:

- Chegamos, senhorita.

Ana se inclinou no banco para espiar lá fora. Não havia nada, só uma espessa neblina que recobria tudo enquanto a chuva ainda caía.

- Tem certeza que chegamos?- ela inquiriu.

- Não está indo para o castelo negro?- o cocheiro insistiu.

- Castelo negro? Não estou entendendo.- disse Ana. – Eu estou indo para o castelo de Graves.

- E o que espera encontrar lá senão a escuridão?

O homem estendeu sua mão enluvada para que Ana-Lucia descesse da carruagem, ela já estava a ponto de protestar quando um homem surgiu do meio da neblina, assustando-a. Ana deu um passo atrás e ia chamar pelo cocheiro, mas estava notou que estava completamente sozinha. O cocheiro tinha deixado sua única bagagem aos pés dela e voltado para o interior do veículo.

Ana sentiu o coração acelerar quando o estranho homem que veio da neblina se aproximou. Quando ele chegou mais perto, ela pôde ver que ele era jovem e atraente, embora seu rosto fosse austero, fazendo com que ele parecesse ter mais idade do que tinha realmente.

- Boa noite, senhorita.- ele disse com um sotaque arrastado que Ana não pôde identificar da onde pertencia, mas ao menos era côrtes.

- Boa noite.- Ana respondeu, incerta.

- Eu sou Sayid. O Duque enviou-me para buscá-la.

Ana-Lucia piscou os olhos fazendo Sayid franzir o cenho.

- A senhorita por acaso não é Ana-Lucia Cortez, a nova preceptora do Castelo de Graves?

- Sou, mas...

- Lorde James Sawyer, o Duque de Ford me enviou para buscá-la.

Ela tentou enxergar além da neblina que encobria tudo.

- E em que direção exatamente estamos indo, Sr. Sayid?- ela indagou. – Tudo o que meus olhos conseguem ver é a neblina...

- A carruagem de Lorde Sawyer se encontra apenas a alguns passos de nós.- explicou ele. – De lá seguiremos para o castelo. Não é muito longe.

- Eu achei que o coche de aluguel iria me deixar à entrada do castelo.

- Nenhum cocheiro de Londres ou das redondezas se atreve a subir a montanha e entrar nos domínios do Duque.

- E por quê?- Ana perguntou sem entender.

- Digamos que Lorde Sawyer não aprecia companhia. Agora se a senhorita fizer a gentileza de me acompanhar...

Aquele era o momento de desistir se assim o fosse, pensou Ana-Lucia consigo. Mas ainda que quisesse desistir, para onde iria? Não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava e com toda aquela neblina não conseguiria ir muito longe. Resolveu pensar que Lorde James Sawyer era apenas um excêntrico, por isso seu empregado falava daquela maneira, por isso a estalajadeira lhe dera aquele aviso na noite passada. E daí se ele era excêntrico e morava num castelo chamado castelo das sepulturas? Praticamente a metade dos nobres londrinos era excêntrica e possuía castelos seculares com nomes sombrios. Por fim, Ana assentiu e aceitou o braço de Sayid que a conduziu até a carruagem de Lorde Sawyer que de fato se encontrava a apenas alguns passos deles.

A carruagem era muito diferente do coche de aluguel em que ela viajara. Tinha o brasão da família Sawyer pintado em dourado na porta. As rodas eram de primeira qualidade e se mantinham firmes mesmo com a lama.

Sayid ajudou Ana-Lucia a subir. Ela se surpreendeu com o estofado de seda que recobria o banco dentro da carruagem. Uma camada de carpete no revestimento de madeira tornava o ambiente aquecido além de um tijolo aceso com carvão que Sayid colocara embaixo dos pés dela. Ana agradeceu mentalmente por poder se aquecer. As coisas não estavam tão ruins afinal.

Ele fechou a porta da carruagem e colocou os quatro belos cavalos brancos que puxavam a carruagem para galopar. Ana assustou-se com a velocidade da carruagem e procurou segurar-se bem. Era impressionante como os animais podiam ir tão depressa numa subida. Cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde a carruagem parou. Tinham chegado ao seu destino. Ana-Lucia não percebera do coche anterior que estavam tão perto por causa da neblina que recobria tudo.

Ela viu sua porta ser aberta novamente e dessa vez a visão foi de tirar o fôlego.

- Chegamos.- disse Sayid. – Este é o Castelo de Graves.

Ela observou encantada a enorme construção de pedra que deveria ser muito antiga, talvez uns 300 anos ou mais. Tinha 4 torres, sendo que uma era mais alta e se destacava das outras como se pudesse chegar até as nuvens. As paredes de pedra eram grossas e recobertas de um limo espesso formado por pequeninas folhas verdes. Ela não entendia porque um castelo tão bonito podia ter um nome tão sombrio.

Ao redor da murada de pedra havia um lago de águas escuras e um lindo jardim florido que tomava conta de tudo e só acabava no que parecia ser um extenso labirinto ao redor da propriedade. Mesmo com a neblina e o adiantado da hora, ainda havia um pouco da claridade do fim de tarde Ana podia absorver toda a beleza do lugar. O castelo ficava no alto de uma rocha da onde se podia ouvir o silvar alto do vento anunciando que ali havia um precipício que dava para o oceano, onde as ondas turvas quebravam nas pedras.

- È lindo!- ela murmurou.

- Não se deixe enganar, senhorita.- disse o empregado com ar enigmático.

Ele a conduziu pela cerca viva até as escadarias que levavam à porta principal do castelo. Bateu três vezes na aldrava de ferro da porta em forma de uma cabeça de leão e alguns intermináveis minutos depois o mordomo veio abri-la.

Era um homem alto, careca, de olhos azuis e expressão apática. Sayid colocou a bagagem de Ana-Lucia nas mãos dele e falou:

- Locke, esta é a Srta. Cortez, a nova preceptora. Você deve levá-la até a Sra. Hawkins.

O homem apenas assentiu. Sayid fez uma mesura respeitosa para Ana-Lucia e a deixou seguindo de volta para a neblina.

- Aonde ele vai com esse tempo terrível?- Ana indagou ao mordomo.

- O tempo é sempre terrível por aqui, senhorita. Ê melhor se acostumar se pretende trabalhar aqui.- respondeu o mordomo fazendo um gesto para que ela o seguisse para dentro do castelo.

Ana-Lucia caminhou com ele por um longo corredor e de repente eles estavam em um salão aquecido, iluminado com tochas. Era o lugar mais lindo que Ana já tinha visto. Era decorado com tapetes Persas, sofás de acolchoado de seda escura e travesseiros recheados com plumas; havia também cortinas de um tom de amarelo que faziam o ambiente aconchegante.

- A Sra. Hawkins está na sala de costura.- disse o mordomo conduzindo Ana-Lucia por outro corredor.

Havia sido ela quem lhe escrevera para dizer que seria contratada. Ela era a governanta do Castelo de Graves. Não deveria ser nada fácil administrar uma propriedade enorme como aquela.

Ela observou que no corredor por onde passavam havia vários quadros nas paredes de pedra. Homens e mulheres em roupas pomposas e olhares sisudos, as diversas gerações que já tinham passado por ali. Mas os dois últimos quadros no final do corredor chamaram a atenção dela mais do que todos os outros.

O primeiro era de uma mulher, belíssima. Ela tinha um sorriso meigo no rosto. Cabelos cacheados e avermelhados presos em um coque. Olhos verdes. Seu vestido era do mais lindo tom de rosa que Ana já tinha visto.

O quadro ao lado do dela era de um homem. Ana-Lucia ficou muito impressionada com o retrato dele. Ele era alto, cabelos loiros e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo. O rosto era másculo, com queixo proeminente e lindos e expressivos olhos azuis. Seu olhar era sério e compenetrado. Ele usava roupas elegantes, porém sombrias. O homem se vestia todo de preto, apenas a camisa dentro da casaca era branca.

- Senhorita?- chamou o mordomo impaciente, vendo que ela se detinha diante do quadro.

- Desculpe.- disse Ana seguindo-o até uma porta que ficava poucos passos após o quadro. – Poderia me dizer quem são as pessoas nos dois últimos retratos?

- Lorde e Lady Sawyer.- foi tudo o que o mordomo respondeu.

Então aquele era seu novo empregador? Ana pensou consigo. Não imaginava que ele fosse tão jovem. A ideia que fazia dele era a de um homem de meia idade, de cabelos grisalhos e comportamento blasé como os outros nobres que conhecia.

O mordomo entreabriu a porta que dava para uma pequena sala. Lá dentro uma senhora bordava ao pé da janela. Ela era uma mulher por volta dos 60 e poucos anos,o cabelo já todo branco preso em um coque formal e os olhos muito azuis e atentos.

Assim como o salão principal, a sala de costura era ricamente decorada com poltronas de encosto de veludo e móveis de cedro. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, a mulher se voltou e largou o bordado sobre a mesa de costura, erguendo-se de sua poltrona.

- Sra. Hawkins, esta é a Srta. Cortez, a nova preceptora.- disse o mordomo, fazendo as apresentações.

A mulher examinou Ana-Lucia dos pés à cabeça e comentou com ar sisudo:

- Eu disse à Lorde Sawyer que você era muito jovem para assumir a função de preceptora. Quantos anos tem mesmo?

- Tenho 18 anos e mencionei isso na carta que enviei ao castelo, senhora.- Ana respondeu sem se deixar intimidar pela governanta.

A mulher torceu o nariz:

- Por certo que mencionou, assim como mencionou também que não tem nenhuma experiência educando crianças. Creio que Vossa Graça a aceitou aqui porque temos pressa. As crianças precisam de cuidados.

- Vossa Graça não mencionou a idade das crianças em sua carta, Sra. Hawkins.- disse Ana.

- As crianças estão dormindo, mas as conhecerá ainda esta noite. Precisa se familiarizar com seu trabalho. Eu vou levá-la aos seus aposentos.

O mordomo as deixou a sós quando elas saíram da sala de costura, seguindo por um longo corredor e desaparecendo em uma das portas que havia nele. A Sra. Hawkins por sua vez levou Ana-Lucia até as escadas. Segurava uma vela de sebo em uma de suas mãos. Ao contrário do salão principal e da sala de costura, os corredores do andar de cima estavam às escuras. Ana não gostava da escuridão e sentiu-se desconfortável ali. Tentou puxar conversa enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do terceiro andar do castelo, ao lado da governanta.

- Os retratos no corredor que dá para a sala de costura são lindos, especialmente os dois últimos.- Ana comentou somente para iniciar uma conversação.

A governanta a fitou ainda com sua expressão severa, sem sorrir e disse:

- Lorde Sawyer e Lady Evangeline. Ela era uma mulher muito bela.- ela fez uma pausa e acrescentou:. – Mas não se engane com Lorde Sawyer, o que tem de belo, tem de sombrio.

- Por que a senhora diz isso?

- Por acaso ninguém lhe contou como o chamam em Norwich?

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente, fitando os brilhantes olhos azuis da velha senhora que pareciam se destacar ainda mais por causa da escuridão.

- Eles o chamam de Dr. Morte.- ela respondeu sem rodeios. – Se esquivam quando ele passa por eles usando sua capa negra. Portanto, se quer mesmo trabalhar aqui é melhor que fique fora do caminho dele, menina. Cuide das crianças e será bem paga por isso. Não fique bisbilhotando pelo castelo porque as paredes desse lugar são mal assombradas.

Ana sentiu um aperto no estômago ao ouvir as palavras da Sra. Hawkins, praticamente as mesmas palavras da estalajadeira, mas controlou-se de imediato imaginando que a governanta não simpatizara com ela e estava querendo assustá-la.

- Tenho certeza que Lorde Sawyer deve ser apenas excêntrico.- disse. – Se ele se preocupa em contratar uma preceptora para seus filhos significa que se preocupa com eles, portanto...

- A senhorita não conhece Lorde Sawyer!- a mulher falou num tom seco. – È melhor fazer o que eu digo!- ela avisou antes de parar em frente a uma pesada porta de mogno, retirar uma enorme chave dourada do bolso e girar na fechadura. – Estes serão seus aposentos.- A Sra. Hawkins informou mostrando um lindo e espaçoso cômodo iluminado por uma lareira aconchegante que crepitava. Foi quando Ana-Lucia se deu conta de que estava faminta e cansada.

- Seus pertences já foram trazidos para cá e há uma bandeja no criado mudo com mingau de aveia e pão, assim como um jarro de água para que possa refrescar-se da viagem. As crianças estão no quarto ao lado, há uma porta de comunicação. A babá está lá com elas, mas pode vê-las.

- Obrigada, Sra. Hawkins.- Ana-Lucia agradeceu.

- Não me agradeça, só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. Se fosse por mim, Vossa Graça não teria contratado alguém tão jovem.

E sem dizer mais nada, a mulher virou-lhe as costas e já ia caminhando pelo corredor de volta pelo lugar de onde vieram, ainda com a vela de sebo nas mãos quando Ana a chamou:

- Sra. Hawkins?

A governanta voltou-lhe apenas o rosto.

- Quando irei conhecer Vossa Graça?

- Não tenho a menor ideia.- respondeu ela. – Lorde Sawyer faz seus próprios horários. Às vezes passo semanas sem vê-lo.- e com um tom de voz frio, ela se retirou de uma vez: - Boa noite, Srta. Cortez!

Ana-Lucia queria fazer mais perguntas, entender o porquê de todo aquele mistério em volta do castelo e seu proprietário, mas ela estava de fato muito cansada e já tinha percebido que a governanta não tinha a intenção de dizer-lhe mais nada, pelo menos, não naquela noite. Resolveu então comer um pouco da refeição que tinham posto em seu quarto e depois conheceria as crianças. Precisava ver os dois anjinhos de quem tomaria conta pelos próximos meses ou mais, tudo ia depender de como ela se adaptaria a eles e como eles se adaptariam a ela. Ana esperava que tudo corresse bem, pois disso dependia a saúde de sua mãe. Ela precisava começar a mandar dinheiro para ela em breve.

Finda sua pequena refeição, Ana-Lucia foi até a porta do quarto contíguo ao dela para conhecer as crianças. Abriu a porta devagar para não acordá-las, mas tomou um grande susto quando uma mocinha pálida de imensos olhos azuis apareceu diante dela com se tivesse surgido do nada.

- Oh!- Ana abafou um grito.

- Quem é a senhorita? E o que está fazendo aqui?- a menina indagou com voz trêmula, como se temesse ser atacada a qualquer momento.

- Meu nome é Ana-Lucia Cortez.- disse Ana, assim que conseguiu se acalmar. – Sou a nova preceptora.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Ana, a garota se acalmou também e apresentou-se com uma educada mesura:

- Eu sou Alexandra, a babá das crianças. Mas todos me chamam de Alex. È um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Cortez.

- È um prazer, Alex.- respondeu Ana, feliz por encontrar alguém simpático naquele castelo, finalmente. – Desculpe assustá-la, não foi minha intenção...

- Tudo bem, senhorita.- disse Alex. – Assustei-me porque podia ser...

- Quem podia ser, Alex? A Sra. Hawkins?- indagou Ana, imaginando se a governanta maltratava a pobre criada.

- Oh, não!- respondeu Alex. – Pensei que fosse Ele...

- Ele? Ele quem?- Ana indagou, mas a conversa das duas foi interrompida por um chorinho desesperado de bebê.

- È Nicole.- explicou Alex. – Preciso trocar-lhe os cueiros.

Foi nesse momento que Ana-Lucia atentou para as duas crianças que dormiam no quarto. Apesar da escuridão ela pôde notar o esmero da decoração do aposento. O quarto dos sonhos de uma criança, cheio de brinquedos e conforto.

No quarto havia uma cama de dossel infantil onde dormia um menininho e ao lado da cama havia um bercinho cor de rosa cujo dossel escondia uma menina que devia ter apenas alguns meses. Alex foi até o berço e retirou a criança, ninando-a em seguida.

- Pode segurá-la para mim?- ela perguntou a Ana. – Enquanto pego uma fralda limpa no baú?

Ana apressou-se em pegar a garotinha no colo e sorriu, dizendo:

- Não imaginei que ela fosse tão pequena...

- Sim.- disse Alex abrindo a porta de um baú repleto de fraldas e roupas de bebê. – Estou cuidando dela desde que a mãe morreu.

- Morreu no parto?- Ana indagou.

- Pouco tempo depois.- respondeu Alex, evasiva.

- E o menino, como se chama?

- Albert. Ele tem cinco anos.

- Sou a primeira preceptora que o pai dele contrata para cuidar deles?

- Não.- respondeu Alex. – Mas esperamos que seja a última.

- Por que diz isso?

- Então não lhe contaram, senhorita?

- Me contaram o quê?

- As duas preceptoras anteriores morreram.

Aquela revelação deixou Ana-Lucia chocada.

- Como? Do que morreram?

- Não suportaram viver nesse castelo, senhorita. Espero que a senhorita tenha mais sorte do que elas.- disse Alex pegando Nicole de volta dos braços de Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela retornou ao seu quarto com um monte de suspeitas e dúvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar. Não conseguia entender. Quando lera a oferta de emprego no _Times_ achou que se tratava de algo muito simples. Ana-Lucia deveria ter desconfiado de um emprego com tantas facilidades.

- Dr. Morte!- resmungou. – Qual é o problema dessa gente? Por que estão querendo me assustar?- ela conversou consigo mesma. – Aposto que esse tal Lorde Sawyer deve ser um homem muito presunçoso!

E lindo! Disse uma voz em sua mente que Ana-Lucia logo tratou de afastar. Um dos ensinamentos mais preciosos de sua mãe tinha sido afastá-la de homens como o pai dela. Nobres ricos e presunçosos que se achavam donos de tudo, inclusive das mulheres que trabalhavam em suas casas.

- Ana-Lucia, nunca caia na lábia de um homem. Eles só querem uma coisa e você precisa aprender isso desde cedo. Proteja sua virtude para se casar com um homem digno no futuro e lembre-se que sempre é muito difícil resistir!

Ana relembrou aquelas palavras da mãe enquanto se lavava e colocava sua camisola para dormir. Em toda sua vida nunca tinha se apaixonado e não esperava que isso fosse acontecer. Era sensata demais para tal.

Exausta, ela deixou seus pensamentos acerca de seu novo lar e seu novo patrão para o dia seguinte. Deitou-se na cama e poucos segundos depois estava adormecida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho de passos a acordou de repente. Ainda não era dia. O quarto estava na penumbra porque o fogo da lareira estava fraco. Era preciso pôr mais lenha ou o quarto ficaria frio logo. Mas Ana-Lucia não tinha forças para se levantar da cama, parecia entorpecida.

Tentou se mover tentando identificar da onde vinha o som dos passos, mas não saiu do lugar porque sentiu uma presença de pé em frente à sua cama. Os pelos de sua nuca eriçaram-se e arrepios súbitos passearam por seu corpo. Ana quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Apenas sentia.

Uma mão grande e macia tocou-lhe de leve na coxa enquanto ela podia sentir um hálito fresco de encontro ao seu rosto e o som de uma respiração desencontrada. De repente, a respiração estava mais próxima e lábios quentes tocaram os dela, pressionando-os levemente. Ana sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Estava sendo beijada.

A mão que estava em sua coxa se moveu e subiu devagar, passando por debaixo de sua camisola. Ana sentiu uma sensação nova e estranha entre as coxas, uma ansiedade que só seria aplacada se aquela mão tocasse entre elas, em suas partes íntimas. Mas a mão se limitava a tocar suas coxas, subindo e descendo sem se aventurar demais.

Os seios de Ana formigaram e os mamilos ficaram doloridos, ansiando, assim como a parte atrevida entre suas coxas por um toque que nunca chegava. Mas a boca continuava beijando, separando seus lábios para que uma língua úmida e macia tocasse a sua. Ana arfou e gemeu.

- Hummmm...

E de repente despertou. Estava sozinha no quarto. Ninguém estava lá com ela beijando-a ou a tocando. O lençol que usara para cobrir-se continuava no mesmo lugar e o fogo na lareira estava forte. Mas Ana sentia-se afogueada pelo sonho que tivera. Seu corpo inteiro estava desperto e estava molhada entre as coxas.

Ao constatar isso, Ana corou sentindo-se envergonhada e sentou-se na cama tentando recuperar o fôlego depois do sonho que tivera. Que lugar era aquele onde fora se meter? O que a esperava no dia seguinte? Talvez a luz do sol pudesse lhe trazer algumas respostas.

Continua...


	2. A nova preceptora

**Capítulo 2**

**A nova preceptora**

Os grampos de cabelo no coque formal estavam apertados, mas Ana-Lucia não se importou quando se mirou diante do espelho e se viu impecável para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho no castelo Graves. Depois de uma noite mal dormida, o mínimo que podia fazer era levantar cedo, se vestir com decoro e esmero, e o mais importante, mostrar competência.

Assim que ela terminou de abotoar os botões de seu vestido de cor sóbria, abotoado até o pescoço, ouviu batidas na porta. Era a Sra. Hawkins.

- Pode entrar.- Ana-Lucia autorizou.

A porta se abriu e a governanta surgiu diante dela com a mesma expressão azeda da noite anterior.

- Bom dia, Srta. Cortez.

- Bom dia, Sra. Hawkins.- respondeu Ana, sorrindo, mas a mulher não lhe devolveu o sorriso. – Vim buscá-la para o café da manhã. Vou ensinar-lhe o caminho da cozinha somente desta vez. Tenho muitos afazeres e não posso vir buscá-la todas as manhãs.

- Compreendo.- disse Ana-Lucia, tentando não se deixar levar pelo azedume da mulher. – Eu conheci Alex noite passada quando fui ver as crianças.- Ana informou quando elas deixaram o quarto e caminharam pelo corredor. Mesmo à luz do dia o castelo parecia sombrio com suas cortinas cerradas e os corredores permanentemente escuros.

A governanta pareceu ignorar o comentário de Ana-Lucia, mas ela continuou falando assim mesmo.

- Ela me disse que as duas últimas preceptoras que trabalharam aqui no castelo, morreram. O que aconteceu com elas?

Dessa vez a governanta pareceu prestar muita atenção ao que Ana dissera. Parou antes que elas descessem as escadas para o andar inferior e disse:

- Pensei ter sido clara sobre a senhorita se limitar a fazer o seu trabalho por aqui.

- Sra. Hawkins, creio que tenho o direito de saber do que as antigas preceptoras morreram já que vou assumir o posto delas de agora em diante.- retrucou Ana-Lucia.

- A senhorita aceitou o emprego porque quis. È livre para ir embora à hora que quiser. Aliás, se quiser que eu mande chamar o Sayid para levá-la à vila onde a senhorita pode pegar um coche de aluguel e voltar para Londres...

- Não estou dizendo que vou embora, Sra. Hawkins. Acabei de chegar aqui e sequer conheci meu empregador. Espero poder conhecê-lo em breve. Gostaria que dissesse isso a ele. Agora, onde fica a cozinha?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eloise Hawkins estava furiosa com a petulância da nova preceptora contratada por Lorde Sawyer. Ela conseguiu conviver com as enxaquecas da Sra. Webster e com as crises de choro da Srta. Mellville. Mas a petulância e a ousadia da Srta. Cortez, ela não iria aturar. Pensou seriamente em abandoná-la nas escadarias para que encontrasse o caminho para a cozinha, sozinha, mas resolveu cumprir seu papel porque sabia que o Duque desaprovaria seu comportamento. Na verdade conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo escárnio dela, dizendo-lhe que estava com ciúmes da nova preceptora. Ao contrário das outras, esta era bonita, muito bonita e jovem também. Eloise podia pressentir problemas chegando ao castelo.

Ana-Lucia jamais encontraria a cozinha sozinha pela primeira vez. O castelo de Graves era um intrincado sistema de corredores, salões e escadas. A cozinha ficava atrás do salão principal. Era preciso se descer uma escada forrada com tapete de veludo vermelho que dava para uma aconchegante sala de refeições. No corredor ao lado havia uma porta que levava para a cozinha. A Sra. Hawkins conduziu Ana-Lucia por ela.

Ao entrar no aposento, Ana viu alguns dos empregados do castelo tomando o café da manhã. Nenhum deles se dignou a erguer-se para cumprimentá-la.

- Bom dia.- Ana-Lucia arriscou dizer, mas apenas a cozinheira que vinha trazendo brioches recém- saídos do forno a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, senhorita. Meu nome é Rose. Sou a cozinheira. – ela era uma mulher de sorriso aberto, dentes muito brancos, baixa estatura e jeito alegre. Depois de Alex ela era a segunda pessoa que a tratava com amabilidade.

- Muito prazer, Rose. Eu sou Ana-Lucia Cortez.

- A nova preceptora.- disse a gentil mulher. – Seja bem-vinda, querida.

Ana-Lucia tomou seu lugar junto aos outros empregados e desfrutou do delicioso café da manhã preparado por Rose. Ela sentiu vontade de fazer perguntas sobre o castelo, sua rotina e principalmente sobre o senhor do castelo que ela conhecera apenas pelo retrato na parede, mas os olhares de advertência da Sra. Hawkins a fizeram permanecer quieta saboreando sua refeição. Estava faminta porque não comia nada desde a viagem.

- E as crianças?- ela perguntou por fim quando terminou seu café da manhã.

- Alex está com elas na sala de estudos esperando por você. Ela levará Nicole enquanto você inicia as aulas com o Albert.

- São crianças lindas.- ela comentou. – Estou ansiosa para vê-los acordados.

- São dois anjinhos.- disse a Sra. Hawkins e esse foi o primeiro comentário amável que Ana-Luca ouviu a mulher fazer.

Ana despediu-se da cozinheira e acompanhou a Sra. Hawkins rumo à sala de estudos que ficava no terceiro andar. Era uma sala ampla com uma estante cheia de livros infantis, brinquedos, uma mesa de professor, quatro mesas de alunos e um quadro negro. Nas paredes havia vários cartazes com os dias da semana, a tabela periódica com os elementos químicos conhecidos entre outras coisas interessantes. Ana ficou satisfeita com a sala de aula.

Ao ver Ana-Lucia entrar na sala de estudos, o menino Albert foi se esconder atrás das saias de sua babá que segurava a irmãzinha dele no colo.

- Pare com isso, Albert!- ela ralhou afetuosamente. – Vá cumprimentar sua nova professora, a Srta. Cortez.

Ana-Lucia sorriu para o menino e fez uma reverência. O menino a fitou com interesse. Ele era uma criança muito bonita, de feições coradas e profundos olhos verdes. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos e o nariz arrebitado salpicado de pequenas sardas.

- È um prazer conhecê-lo, Albert.- ela tentou se aproximar dele, mas o menino deu um passo atrás.

- Está tudo bem, Albert.- Alex encorajou.

- Não tem do que ter medo, Albert.- se pronunciou a Sra. Hawkins. – Vamos Alex, levar Nicole para tomar um pouco de sol na sacada. Deixemos Albert conhecendo melhor a Srta. Cortez.

- Não, por favor, Sra. Hawkins.- o pequeno Albert implorou, o que partiu o coração de Ana, mas a mulher não se deteve e puxando Alex pelo braço, as duas se retiraram da sala de estudos.

- Por que está com medo, Albert?- Ana perguntou quando se viu sozinha com a criança.

O menino pensou um pouco e respondeu com uma pergunta:

- A senhorita é má, Srta. Cortez?

- Má? - Ana retrucou.

- È, malvada.- explicou o menino. – A Sra. Webster não gostava de mim. Ela me colocava de castigo quase todo os dias, de joelhos em cima do milho.

- Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você, Albert.

- Então quer dizer que a senhorita não vai fazer isso comigo?- perguntou o menino, esperançoso.

- É claro que não.- Ana respondeu com a voz doce, se abaixando e ficando na mesma altura que Albert. – Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você e não para maltratá-lo.

Ele franziu o cenho e disse com sinceridade:

- Não gosto do jeito como prende seus cabelos.

- Por que?- Ana ficou surpresa com o comentário.

- Porque só as preceptoras malvadas prendem o cabelo dessa maneira. Gosto de cabelos soltos, como o das princesas.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e soltou os grampos dos cabelos, um a um, colocando-os no bolso da saia do vestido. Quando terminou, seus longos cabelos cacheados que chegavam até a cintura estavam espalhados ao redor de seus ombros.

- Melhor assim?- ela indagou.

Albert finalmente abriu um enorme sorriso para Ana-Lucia.

- Eu não quis acreditar no meu pai quando ele me falou sobre você.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que quer dizer com isso, querido?

- Meu pai me disse que a senhorita seria muito boa para mim. Como uma verdadeira mãe. E também disse que a senhorita era muito bonita.

Ela ficou muito intrigada com o comentário do garoto.

- Quando seu pai lhe disse isso, querido?

- Hoje de manhã bem cedo quando ele foi ao meu quarto.- respondeu Albert.

Ana sentiu um calafrio espontâneo na espinha. Como Lorde Sawyer poderia ter falado sobre ela para seu filho se eles ainda não tinham se conhecido? Teria a Sra. Hawkins comentado com ele alguma coisa? Era a única explicação, embora ela não pudesse acreditar que a Sra. Hawkins tivesse sido capaz de dizer alguma coisa boa sobre ela levando-se em consideração a forma como a velha governanta a vinha tratando.

De qualquer maneira, Ana-Lucia resolveu deixar isso de lado. Por hora, o que importava era que Albert estava se mostrando receptivo à chegada dela e ela não poderia desperdiçar essa chance de conquistar a confiança do menino.

- Certo, Albert. Mostre-me o que sua antiga professora estava lhe ensinando para que possamos começar.

Mais alegre então, Albert correu para uma das carteiras e retirou da gaveta de uma delas uma cartilha. Ana puxou uma cadeira e foi sentar-se ao lado dele. Eles passaram uma manhã muito agradável juntos. Ana notou que apesar do problema com as outras preceptoras, o garoto não estava atrasado nos estudos. Ele comentou com ela que seu pai costumava ensiná-lo para que ele não se atrasasse nas lições.

- Fale mais sobre seu pai, Albert.- disse Ana-Lucia após eles terminaram a lição daquela manhã.

O menino pensou um pouco e então respondeu:

- Meu pai é muito inteligente.

- Mesmo?- retrucou Ana. – O que ele faz?

- Ele cuida das pessoas.

- Cuida das pessoas? Como assim?

Albert deu de ombros e continuou falando sobre o pai:

- Ele gosta de cavalos e sempre me leva aos estábulos!

- Parece divertido.- comentou Ana.

- Sim.- concordou Albert. – Mas eu ouvi a Sra. Hawkins dizendo que meu pai gosta mais de mulheres do que de cavalos. Não entendi o que ela quis dizer.

- Decerto ela estava apenas brincando.- respondeu Ana, curiosa a respeito do porquê a Sra. Hawkins poderia ter dito algo assim.

- Não. A Sra. Hawkins não estava brincando, ela nunca brinca, senhorita. Mas eu acho que ela não devia dizer isso sobre o papai porque ele é um homem triste.

- Triste? Como assim?

- Eu já o vi chorar uma vez. É por causa da mamãe, sabia que ela morreu?

Ana assentiu.

- Sinto muito por isso, querido.

Albert deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Não tem problema, senhorita. Papai diz que a vida é assim, que as pessoas morrem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois da aula de Albert, seguida de uma hora de almoço na própria sala de estudos, acompanhada da babá e das duas crianças, Ana-Lucia teve permissão para ir aos jardins. Alex entregou-lhe Nicole e com a ajuda de Albert que já conhecia muito bem os jardins, eles caminharam no gramado verde por entre as roseiras e jasmins. O cenário era muito bonito, nem a névoa que pairava sobre o castelo de Graves conseguia apagar o colorido das flores, árvores e sebes.

- Veja Srta. Cortez é um coelho!- Albert apontou empolgado para um coelho branco que saltitava por entre os arbustos repletos de florzinhas e gramíneas. Pedacinhos de orvalho congelavam sobre o gramado devido à friagem, tornando o chão um tapete natural mesclado de verde e branco.

- Ele é lindo, não é?- disse Ana observando o gordo coelho branco se escondendo entre os arbustos enquanto ela embalava a pequena Nicole nos braços, envolta em uma grossa manta de lã. Albert correu atrás para pegá-lo.

- A Sra. Webster não gostava de coelhos.- informou Albert quando conseguiu pegar o bichinho e o trouxe para perto de Ana. – Ela dizia que eles fedem.

Ana riu e ajeitou o bebê no colo. Ela trazia consigo uma manta maior que estendeu sobre o chão com a ajuda de Albert para que eles se sentassem. Puxou as longas saias e sentou-se junto ao menino que já se sentara com o coelho. O movimento abrupto de suas mãos fez com que as saias se erguessem um pouco, revelando suas meias de lã pretas, mas Ana logo tratou de arrumar as saias no lugar. Foi nesse momento que ela teve uma estranha sensação de que estava sendo observada. Tentou enxergar além das árvores tentando descobrir a origem daquela sensação, mas não conseguiu ver nada e voltou sua atenção novamente para Albert.

- A Sra. Webster ficou muito tempo no castelo?- ela indagou.

- Ah não.- respondeu Albert brincando com o coelhinho. – Ela ficou pouco tempo e foi embora numa caixa de madeira.

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior perguntando-se se a caixa de madeira a que Albert se referia se tratava de um caixão, mas não sabia como fazer essa pergunta a uma criança de cinco anos que tinha perdido a mãe há tão pouco tempo. Talvez fosse melhor não falar de caixão e coisas do tipo a ele. Seu pai poderia não gostar. Mas que espécie de homem era o pai de Albert e Nicole? Um homem que mandava preceptoras para casa dentro de um caixão?

De repente, um movimento abrupto entre as árvores chamou-lhe a atenção e Ana-Lucia viu um vulto que caminhava para o que parecia ser um enorme labirinto de arbustos. Albert estava concentrado no coelho e pareceu não seguir o olhar dela. Ela levantou-se e disse:

- Albert, aquilo lá é um labirinto?

O menino voltou-se para a direção onde ela olhava e estremeceu levemente antes de dizer:

- Nuca devo entrar naquele labirinto. È muito perigoso!

- Quem disse isso?

- Foi o Sr. Sayid quem disse. Porque a morte está lá!- respondeu Albert um pouco alarmado. - Prometa que não irá lá, Srta. Cortez. Por favor! Eu gostei da senhorita!- e dizendo isso, o menino agarrou-se às saias dela.

- Não se preocupe Albert! Eu não irei até lá e também jamais deixarei você e sua irmã.

Nicole escolheu este exato momento para choramingar e Ana-Lucia acalentou-a junto ao seio. É melhor voltarmos, o tempo está esfriando cada vez mais. Albert ajudou-a a recolher a manta e então segurou na mão dela. Antes que eles afastassem muito dos jardins, Ana relanceou um último olhar para o labirinto de arbustos e teve mais uma vez a nítida sensação de que alguém a observava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após Ana-Lucia retornar ao castelo com as crianças, a névoa em volta do castelo aumentou e à tarde choveu bastante. Uma chuva ininterrupta que só passou por volta das oito da noite. Mais uma vez ela teve sua refeição com as crianças na sala de estudo. A mesma criada que trouxera a comida de manhã trouxe-lhes o jantar. Ela entrou e saiu em silêncio, sequer cumprimentou Ana com um _boa noite_ e Alex não pareceu se importar com isso.

Quando a criada se foi, Ana-Lucia perguntou o nome dela e Alex respondeu:

- Ela se chama Charlotte.

- Por que ela não fala comigo?- Ana perguntou porque estava se sentindo incomodada com o comportamento das pessoas naquele castelo em relação à ela.

- Porque você é bonita.- Alex respondeu sem delongas. – E o patrão gosta de moças bonitas.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Nicole começou a chorar muito no colo de Alex e nada do que a babá fizesse parecia acalmá-la. Ana-Lucia então pegou a menina nos braços e a acalmou facilmente colocando-a no berço.

- Isso foi incrível!- comentou Alex. – Ela gostou de você e geralmente não gosta de ninguém.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Fico feliz que as crianças tenham gostado de mim.

Depois de colocar Nicole no berço e ler um pouco para Albert, Ana-Lucia retornou aos seus aposentos e tomou um enorme susto ao perceber que havia alguém lá dentro. Seu coração disparou dentro do peito e ela gritou:

- Quem está aí?

- Não devia gritar desse jeito dentro do castelo!- reclamou uma voz feminina e Ana-Lucia viu que se tratava de uma criada. Uma que ela ainda não tinha visto.

- Me desculpe, eu me assustei. Não sabia que havia alguém aqui.

- Eu sou Cassidy.- a criada, que era muito bonita, respondeu mal-humorada. – Lorde Sawyer me designou para ser sua criada pessoal já que a senhorita não trouxe uma.

Ana-Lucia não gostou da forma como a criada pronunciou a palavra senhorita.

- Cassidy, eu agradeço, mas não preciso de uma criada. Posso me cuidar sozinha.

- Não é o que Vossa Graça pensa.- disse ela. – Ele me deu uma ordem e não vou desobedecê-lo, ninguém seria capaz! Mas apesar disso, eu queria que soubesse de uma coisa, senhorita.

Ana ouviu em silêncio e a criada falou enquanto terminava de trocar a roupa de cama.

- Não é porque Lorde Sawyer a considera está lhe permitindo ter mordomias no castelo que a senhorita é melhor do que qualquer um de nós! A senhorita é uma criada e logo vai perceber o que Duqye espera de suas criadas!

Mais uma vez Ana-Lucia foi para a cama pensando em seu misterioso patrão e no que suas empregadas diziam sobre ele. Pensou nas palavras da Sra. Hawkins transmitidas por Albert e nas palavras de Cassidy que depois de todo seu discurso saiu perguntando se Ana ia precisar dela para aprontar-se para dormir. Obviamente, Ana-Lucia não aceitou nenhuma ajuda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O som do piano tocando era melódico, tranqüilo. Ana-Lucia podia imaginar dedos longos valsando sobre as teclas, Estaria sonhando outra vez? Abriu os olhos e viu que estava em seus aposentos, deitada na cama e coberta dos pés ä cabeça pelo cobertor de lã porque estava muito frio. Mas o som do piano continuava em alto e bom som. Não era um sonho então.

Ana sentou-se na cama e com a ajuda da luz da lamparina a óleo que queimava sobre o criado-mudo, que Cassidy tinha deixado acesa ao sair, ela ergueu-se da cama e calçou os chinelos, se arrepiando inteira por causa do frio apesar do fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Encontrou seu xale pendurado no cabideiro e agradeceu mentalmente por Cassidy tê-lo deixado lá para uma eventualidade como aquela. Ana não sabia por que, mas o som do piano a compelia a deixar o seu quarto e descobrir quem estava tocando. Era como se fosse um encantamento secreto.

Pegando a lamparina, Ana-Lucia abriu a porta de seus aposentos e se enveredou pelo corredor seguindo o som da música. No fundo se perguntava se estava mesmo sonhando ou acordada.

Ela caminhou pelo longo corredor, sempre se deixando guiar pelo som do piano até que chegou a um salão no segundo andar que ainda não tinha sido mostrado a ela. As portas estavam abertas de par em par e um espectro deslizava suas mãos grandes sobre as teclas do piano. Pelo menos foi isso que Ana pensou ao vê-lo pela primeira vez. Que ele era um espectro.

O homem parecia possuído por uma força maior enquanto tocava, sem desviar sua atenção das teclas um só minuto. Ele era exatamente como no retrato no corredor que dava para a sala de costura. Alto, intimidador, com longos cabelos loiros e lisos. Usava uma capa preta por cima das roupas.

Ana deu um passo à frente para vê-lo melhor, esquecendo-se que usava apenas seu xale por cima da camisola branca. Os cabelos estavam desalinhados e soltos, caindo sobre os ombros. Ela só queria ver-lhe os olhos e descobrir se eram tão lindos e brilhantes como no retrato, mas dar um passo a frente foi seu erro porque sem querer ela esbarrou em um vaso que ficava no canto do salão. O vaso se quebrou em mil pedacinhos e o homem parou de tocar o piano no mesmo instante.

Ele então se ergueu do piano e voltou-se para ela. Ana-Lucia se esqueceu de respirar. Os olhos dele eram os olhos mais bonitos que ela já vira. Azuis, cinzentos, ela não saberia dizer com certeza, não naquele momento. Mas de qualquer forma, aqueles olhos tinham uma coisa que a assustava, um sentimento que Ana não conseguia definir.

Lorde James Sawyer, o Duque de Ford aproximou-se de sua nova empregada e colocando-se na frente dela, ele a mediu de cima a baixo, fixando o olhar atrevido no contorno dos seios dela, cujos mamilos se ergueram majestosos ao olhar incisivo dele. Então o Duque sorriu. Não era um sorriso gentil, parecia mais um sorriso de escárnio.

- A senhorita caiu da cama esta noite, Srta. Cortez?- a voz profunda dele perguntou e Ana-Lucia sentiu que se não se segurasse em algum lugar cairia ali mesmo na frente dele tal era a força de sua voz e o poder do seu olhar.

Continua...


	3. O Doutor Morte

**Capítulo 3 **

**O Doutor Morte**

Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo inteiro entrar em combustão quando sentiu os braços de Lorde Sawyer em volta de seu corpo, amparando-a para que ela não caísse no chão.

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-la.- disse ele, gentil, colocando-a de pé, recostando-a contra a parede.

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o olhar do Duqye era tão penetrante que Ana sentiu a garganta seca. Jamais tinha visto olhos como os dele. Ele mirou os olhos dela, bem fundo, como se pudesse enxergar-lhe a alma. Depois seus olhos brilhantes deslizaram pelo rosto dela, fitando-lhe a boca como se a estivesse beijando, umedecendo os próprios lábios de um jeito sensual e fazendo Ana-Lucia desejar sentir os lábios dele junto aos seus.

O olhar dele desceu mais, e atrevido se fixou nos seios dela, cujos mamilos ameaçavam atravessar o tecido fino da camisola.

- A senhorita está com frio?- ele perguntou e Ana-Lucia tratou de recompor-se, cobrindo-se com o xale.

- Não, Vossa Graça.

- Ah, então a senhorita fala?- debochou ele. – Por um momento pensei que teria que lidar com uma preceptora muda. Como meus filhos poderiam aprender desta maneira?

- Perdoe-me, Vossa Graça. Não quis insultá-lo.- disse ela.

- Não estou zangado, senhorita, apenas curioso.- disse ele, acrescentando com um sorriso perigoso: Está com medo de mim?

Dessa vez ela o encarou com firmeza, embora seu estômago estivesse dando voltas e voltas, denunciando a apreensão que ela sentia diante dele.

- Por que eu deveria ter medo do senhor?

Ele deu uma risada de puro escárnio, um riso que eriçou os pêlos da nuca de Ana. Mas não era medo que ela estava sentindo. Era um sentimento que não conseguia definir.

- Tem razão.- disse ele. – Por que deveria ter medo?

Ana-Lucia estava sentindo-se embaraçada com a maneira como ele olhava para ela. Como se estivesse sendo avaliada. Já tinha visto esse olhar no Marquês de Blevins e também em Fred Winsfield, mas apesar da natureza lasciva do olhar do Duque de Ford, Ana percebeu que não ficava zangada com isso. Na verdade o olhar dele a deixava alvoroçada. Uma verdadeira revolução estava acontecendo em seu corpo durante aquele breve instante e a beleza do Duque era uma coisa incrível. Como alguém poderia ser capaz de chamá-lo de Doutor Morte? Todo vestido de negro com os longos cabelos loiros a roçar-lhe o rosto ele poderia ser chamado de Anjo da Morte porque Ana sentia que de fato desfaleceria na presença dele.

- Eu preciso voltar para o meu quarto, Vossa Graça. Podemos conversar em momento mais oportuno.- ela obrigou-se a sair do transe, mas ainda fitando o rosto aristocrático do Duque que tinha a barba por fazer, o que lhe conferia um ar de vilão que estava mexendo com os brios da preceptora. – Perdoe-me por tê-lo importunado. Não acontecerá de novo.

Puxando com força as pontas do xale para cobrir-lhe a camisola, Ana-Lucia virou-se para retornar aos seus aposentos, porém ainda podia sentir o olhar de Lorde Sawyer sobre si. Tentou ignorar esse fato e seguiu em frente, mas a voz aveludada de seu novo patrão a fez retornar quando ele disse:

- Srta. Cortez, eu acabo de retornar de um exaustivo trabalho e ainda não comi nada...

- O senhor gostaria que eu acordasse a Rose?- ela indagou. – Eu poderia fazê-lo, Vossa Graça, mas ainda não sei onde ficam as dependências dos empregados, ainda não tive tempo de conhecer todo o castelo.

- Tenho certeza que a Sra. Hawkins já mostrou à senhorita os lugares mais importantes que deve conhecer. Mas não, não quero que vá acordar Rose. O que estou dizendo é que gostaria de companhia para uma refeição e como a senhorita está acordada poderia juntar-se a mim?

Era uma pergunta, mas que sem dúvida não deixava margem para recusas.

- Por favor?- ele acrescentou como se só naquele momento tivesse percebido que se esquecera da polidez.

- Não estou vestida adequadamente para comer com o senhor, Vossa Graça.- ela respondeu.

- Acredite, milady, seus trajes são perfeitos para me acompanhar em uma rápida refeição.- mais uma vez ele deu um daqueles olhares a ela. Do jeito que a fitava, parecia que ela seria a refeição. Pelo menos foi assim que se sentiu. – Me acompanhe até a cozinha, por favor?

Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço educadamente e Ana-Lucia não teve escolha senão aceitá-lo. Não aborreceria o patrão em seu primeiro encontro com ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no pouco que sabia sobre ele. Cassidy fora enfática ao afirmar que o Duque só desejava uma coisa de suas criadas. Mas o que seria?

A sensação do braço dela apoiado ao dele era intensa. Um gesto tão banal que ela já tinha realizado tantas vezes na Mansão Winfield quando algum cavalheiro nos bailes oferecidos por seu pai a tirava para dançar em cortesia ao Duque de Timberland; todos eles fingindo que ela não era uma filha bastarda. Mas com o Duque de Ford era bem diferente. Tocar o braço dele, mesmo protegido pelo casaco negro era mais agradável do que tocar o braço de qualquer outro homem e essa constatação deixou Ana-Lucia assustada.

Ele a conduziu por um corredor mais estreito do que os que ela vira anteriormente. Desceram três lances de escada e rapidamente estavam na cozinha. Era um atalho muito útil. Por que a Sra. Hawkins a ensinara a chegar à cozinha pelo caminho mais difícil?

- Sente-se!- disse ele quando adentraram a ampla cozinha. Mais uma vez seu tom de voz era imperioso.

Ana ia puxar uma cadeira, mas o Duque a puxou para ela como um perfeito cavalheiro. Isso era estranho. Por que um nobre trataria sua empregada com tanta cordialidade?

- O que gostaria de comer, Srta. Cortez?

- Eu?- ela questionou. – Mas o senhor...

Ele tirou uma chave do bolso da capa e destrancou a despensa, dizendo:

- Parece que estamos com sorte. Temos bolo de nozes, leite de cabra, mel, morango e creme de claras e açúcar. Acho que devíamos provar um pouco de tudo!

Sorrindo para exibir os dois pequenos furinhos que tinha de cada lado do rosto, Lorde Sawyer colocou os quitutes sobre a mesa e em seguida pegou dois pratos e copos de porcelana, postando-os ao lado da comida. Em seguida, ele serviu leite de cabra para os dois e perguntou a Ana:

- A senhorita aprecia o mel?

- Sim.- ela respondeu, mas não demais. Creio que se não tivermos cuidado, o mel adocica demais a boca.

Ele sorriu outra vez e tirando uma colher pequena de prata de uma gaveta adicionou uma quantidade generosa de mel ao copo dele, dizendo:

- Pois eu gosto que me adoce a boca, Srta. Cortez, especialmente com mel. Não há iguaria melhor no mundo para mim.

Ana-Lucia notou que a frase dele era ambígua, mas não conseguiu captar o real significado do que ele queria dizer. Ele adoçou o copo dela também, mas com uma quantidade bem menor de mel e entregou o copo a ela.

- Obrigada.- disse ela.

Ele serviu um pedaço de bolo de nozes para ela e acrescentou por sua própria conta uma pequena quantidade de creme de claras açucarado. Ana adorava esse creme, mas imaginava que ele não teria como saber disso.

- Fiquei imaginando se a senhorita viria mesmo quando mandei Eloise enviar-lhe a carta.

- Eloise?- o nome era desconhecido a Ana.

- Sim, Eloise Hawkins.

- Oh!- Ana exclamou estranhando a intimidade do Duque de Ford em chamar a governanta pelo primeiro nome. – Por que pensou que eu não viria?

- Porque a senhorita é muito jovem.- respondeu ele bebericando o leite e obviamente se comprazendo com o sabor do mel. – Hummm, isso está ótimo!- disse ele.

- O fato de eu ser jovem fez o senhor pensar isso?- indagou ela. – Penso que idade não é pré-requisito para se avaliar a personalidade de alguém. O senhor é jovem também.

- Sou mais velho do que pareço.- ele respondeu.

Ana levou mais um pedaço de bolo à sua boca e não percebeu que um pouco de creme se espalhou sobre seu queixo.

- Senhorita Cortez?- disse ele.

Ela ergueu o rosto e o fitou.

- Está suja aqui... – ele falou num tom de voz tão baixo que ela mal pôde ouvir. Ela fez menção de limpar o queixo com um lenço que estava sobre a mesa, porém ele foi mais rápido e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito, Ana sentiu os lábios do Duque em seu queixo, lambendo o creme espalhado.

O coração de Ana-Lucia disparou dentro do peito num misto de susto e excitação. O que seu novo patrão tinha acabado de fazer com ela? Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa a respeito, o som de passos vindos do lado oposto a mesa onde estavam sentados fez com que Lorde Sawyer se afastasse dela de imediato.

- Boa noite, Vossa Graça. Boa noite, Srta. Cortez.- a voz azeda da Sra. Hawkins reverberou pelo silêncio da cozinha.

- Sofrendo de insônia outra vez, Eloise?- o Duque perguntou num tom de voz seco, parecia irritado com a chegada repentina da governanta.

- Na verdade não, Vossa Graça.- ela respondeu. – Eu apenas despertei com o som do piano e imaginei que o senhor viria até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Pensei em preparar-lhe algo.

- Como pode ver, consegui me arranjar sem problemas por aqui e a Srta. Cortez fez a gentileza de me acompanhar nesta pequena refeição.

- Sofrendo de insônia, Srta. Cortez?- dessa vez a pergunta foi feita pela Sra. Hawkins a Ana-Lucia. A única coisa que denunciava em seu desagrado em vê-la ali tão tarde da noite acompanhada pelo patrão era o seu cenho levemente franzido.

- O piano também me acordou, Sra. Hawkins.- Ana respondeu sem se deixar intimidar pela governanta.

- Acho que o senhor deveria controlar seus impulsos musicais durante a madrugada Vossa Graça ou poderá causar insônia em todos nós.

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco, pensando no quanto a governanta tinha sido ousada ao falar daquele jeito com o Duque e pensou que ele fosse brigar com a criada por sua impertinência, mas ele limitou-se a sorrir de modo debochado antes de dizer:

- O que seria de mim sem seus sermões, Eloise?

Ana estava se sentindo muito desconfortável ali, de madrugada comendo com seu patrão na cozinha e usando trajes inadequados. Certamente isso não era bom para a sua reputação. Além do mais, ela não sabia que tipo de relação havia entre o Duque e a governanta, e com certeza não isso não era da sua conta.

- Ë muito tarde.- ela disse de repente. – Ë melhor eu voltar para os meus aposentos.

- Obrigado pela companhia, Srta. Cortez. Eu apreciei muito.

O tom de voz que o Duque usara para dizer que tinha apreciado a companhia dela no mínimo soara indecente, não só aos ouvidos dela, mas também aos ouvidos da Sra. Hawkins que torceu o nariz para Ana-Lucia e praticamente a expulsou de volta para seus aposentos.

- Acho mesmo que é melhor a senhorita voltar para sua cama.

Ana retomou sua lamparina e fez uma mesura educada para o Duque.

- Tem certeza que sabe como retornar aos seus aposentos?- ele perguntou.

- Sim, senhor, obrigada. Eu aprendo depressa.- ela respondeu e finalmente se retirou da cozinha.

Assim que se viu a sós com a governanta, Lorde Sawyer disse:

- Não entendo por que você omitiu de mim o fato dela ser uma mulher tão bela?

- Porque eu o criei e o conheço o bastante para saber que não dispensaria um rabo de saia.

Ele riu amargurado.

- Pode ser, Eloise, mas sabe muito bem que meu coração pertenceu a uma única mulher que não está mais entre nós. Jamais amarei outra!

- Não vai precisar amar esta menina para desgraçá-la!- Eloise advertiu.

- E o que a faz pensar que eu faria mal a ela? Acha que só faço o mal para as mulheres?

- Não acredito que ela irá pensar que o que deseja fazer com ela seria um mal.

- Já chega, Eloise! Às vezes você se esquece de qual é o seu lugar nesta casa!

- Você bebeu, não bebeu?- ela indagou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Bebo sempre, Eloise.- ele respondeu. – Agora vou para os meus aposentos sonhar com as deliciosas ancas da senhorita Cortez.

- Não seja vulgar, James!- ela advertiu e ele riu erguendo-se da cadeira.

- Boa noite, Eloise. Tenha bons sonhos se puder neste castelo de trevas!- acrescentou ele deixando-a sozinha na cozinha.

Sim, Eloise estava certa desde o princípio. A chegada de Ana-Lucia Cortez ao castelo de Graves já estava trazendo problemas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, quando Ana-Lucia levou Albert e Nicole para mais um passeio pelos jardins, ela não viu Lorde Sawyer em nenhuma parte do castelo. Ainda se sentia estranhamente perturbada por seu encontro com ele. Na verdade era como se nenhum dos acontecimentos da última madrugada tivesse realmente ocorrido. O Duque de Ford estava mais para um espectro do que para um ser real.

- Você falou com seu pai hoje, Albert?- Ana indagou de repente, curiosa.

- Sim.- respondeu o menino, brincando de pular num pé só em meio ao gramado. – Ele foi ao meu quarto bem cedinho me dar um beijo de bom dia.

- Que bom.- Ana comentou.

- E ele também me contou que conversou com a senhorita ontem à noite.

- Contou?- ela ficou surpresa.

- Ele me perguntou se eu estava gostando das aulas e eu disse pra ele que a senhorita é a melhor preceptora que já tive.

- Mas estou aqui há apenas dois dias, Albert.

- Mas é o suficiente pra mim e eu também disse pro meu pai que não gostava das outras duas. Foi por isso que elas morreram.- o menino completou e Ana sentiu novamente aquele arrepio estranho na espinha. O que Albert estava querendo dizer? Que Lorde Sawyer tinha decidido dar fim à vida das duas preceptoras anteriores só porque o menino não gostava delas?

- O meu pai sempre diz que faria qualquer coisa por mim e pela Nicole e que é pra eu nunca duvidar disso.- Albert acrescentou com confiança.

Durante o resto do passeio, Ana-Lucia ficou com as palavras de Albert em sua mente tentando desvendar o enigma que era Lorde Sawyer. Mesmo o tendo conhecido na noite anterior ela sentia que ainda estava longe de descobrir quem ele era e ao mesmo tempo se perguntava por que isso era tão importante. Era sua empregada e estava ali para cuidar das crianças, nada mais do que isso. Mas simplesmente não conseguia conter a curiosidade. Nenhum homem lhe tinha chamado a atenção daquela maneira em toda a sua vida.

Ela passeou com as crianças até bem próximo do labirinto dessa vez e sentiu vontade de entrar lá, mas notou que Albert ficava apreensivo naquele lugar e hesitava em prosseguir. O garoto a tinha advertido que era perigoso entrar lá no dia anterior, mas isso só fizera aumentar a curiosidade de Ana-Lucia.

- Por acaso não está pensando em entrar no labirinto, está, senhorita Cortez?- indagou uma voz masculina atrás de Ana e por uma fração de segundo ela imaginou que seria o Duque, mas o sotaque acentuado denunciava o dono da voz.

- Sr. Sayid?- disse ela voltando-se para ele.

- O tempo está fechando outra vez, é melhor a senhorita voltar para o castelo com as crianças.

- O que tem no labirinto?- ela teve que perguntar.

- Com todo o respeito, Senhorita Cortez, nada necessário ao seu trabalho no castelo.- respondeu ele e fez um gesto indicando o caminho para que ela retornasse ao castelo.

Ana sentiu a brisa mudando de temperatura e protegeu Nicole com a manta antes de segurar gentilmente a mão de Albert para fazerem o caminho de volta.

- A senhorita não tem medo do labirinto, Srta. Cortez?- perguntou Albert como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos.

- Não, querido.- respondeu ela. – A única coisa a se temer em um labirinto é não encontrar a saída.

Na verdade, Ana tinha mais medo era de Lorde Sawyer e seu comportamento provocante. Ela ainda não tinha se esquecido do beijo ousado que ele dera em seu queixo sujo de chantilly na noite anterior. Só de pensar nisso seu corpo inteiro se agitava.

Naquele dia, como no anterior, Ana-Lucia cuidou de suas tarefas junto às crianças. Deu aulas para Albert e fez questão de banhar, alimentar e fazer Nicole dormir, dispensando um pouco os serviços de Alex.

No final da tarde, Albert estava jogando xadrez com Alex na sala de estudos e Nicole ainda dormia. Ana-Lucia olhou pela janela e notou que o tempo tinha melhorado. Estava frio, mas não chovia. Observou o labirinto mais uma vez à distancia e notou que havia algo no final dele, uma estranha elevação que parecia ser uma porta embutida entre as plantas. Ana pensou um pouco. Se queria mesmo explorar o tal labirinto, talvez aquele fosse o momento.

- Alex, você poderia olhar um pouco as crianças enquanto eu vou respirar um pouco de ar puro lá fora?

- Sim, senhorita.- respondeu Alex. – Mas aonde pretende ir?

- Apenas aos jardins. Quem sabe olhar o mar quebrando nas pedras lá embaixo. Deve ser uma bela visão.

- Só tome cuidado, senhorita.- disse Alex. – Não chegue muito perto do abismo, se olhar muito para o mar pode ser tentada a cair lá embaixo.

- Por que diz isso?- indagou Ana.

- Porque foi assim que a segunda preceptora morreu.- respondeu a babá, sombria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao deixar o castelo para ir aos jardins novamente, Ana-Lucia pensou que era muito mais fácil se perder dentro da gigantesca construção de pedra do que no labirinto no qual ela pretendia entrar. O castelo era enorme, cheio de escadarias e paredes que pareciam mudar de lugar a cada vez que Ana se movia, mas por fim ela conseguiu chegar ao salão principal e atravessar as portas de cedro rumo aos jardins.

O ar estava mais frio do que ela imaginara e Ana arrependeu-se de não ter trazido sua capa consigo. Mas daria muito trabalho retornar ao castelo e ir buscá-la, por isso ela seguiu em frente tendo o cuidado de não encharcar a barra de seu vestido lilás na grama molhada.

Ela atravessou os jardins até a entrada do labirinto e ao chegar lá observou a extensão dos corredores naturais esculpidos ao longo dos tempos pelas árvores e trepadeiras. Ainda não eram nem cinco horas da tarde, mas dentro do labirinto estava escuro como se já fosse noite.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o ar pesado quando uma lufada de vento vinda de dentro do labirinto ergueu-lhe levemente as saias. Ela apertou os braços ao redor do peito, segurando seu xale para manter-se aquecida e estranhou a repentina invasão daquela corrente de ar vinda das profundezas do labirinto. Não era natural que o ar gélido conseguisse penetrar com tanta facilidade os intrincados galhos e folhas da trepadeira que formava as paredes do labirinto. Mas aquilo não a impediu de continuar e Ana deu um passo a frente. Ela estava muito curiosa sobre a porta que vira de longe através da janela do castelo.

Seguindo seus instintos, ela caminhou por entre os sinuosos corredores de folhas verdes, visualizando em sua mente o caminho até a porta secreta que desejava tanto encontrar. Mas à medida que ia caminhando, os corredores pareciam querer se fechar ao redor dela. Ana respirou fundo, tentando conter a sensação claustrofóbica que ameaçava invadi-la e seguiu em frente. Porém, quanto mais fundo ela se embrenhava no labirinto, mas fria a temperatura se tornava e logo ela estava tremendo e apertando os lábios de frio.

Deu mais algumas voltas e percebendo que não iria mais agüentar a frieza do lugar e que não chegaria nunca ao final daquele labirinto, resolveu voltar. No entanto, entrar no labirinto era obviamente mais fácil do que sair. Ana rodou incontáveis vezes indo parar no mesmo lugar e nunca chegava à saída. Era estranho porque quando criança costumava brincar em labirintos e jamais se perdera. Mas aquele labirinto era diferente. O pior labirinto em que já estivera.

Sentindo a cabeça rodar a cada vez que entrava em um novo corredor e não encontrava a saída, Ana começou a entrar em desespero. Seus dentes batiam um no outro de tanto frio que sentia. Foi então que ela sentiu o sangue gelar dentro das veias quando uma voz surgiu do nada, como um trovão no ar, indagando em ameaça:

_- Quem está aí?_

- Oh!- Ana exclamou esfregando uma mão na outra, tentando produzir calor. Mesmo usando luvas, suas mãos pareciam estar congeladas dentro do cetim.

_- Quem está aí?-_ a voz repetiu em um tom ainda mais ameaçador.

Ana-Lucia nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Sua única reação foi a mais natural possível: correr. Correu o mais rápido que pôde como se algum perseguidor estivesse em seu encalce, sentindo o vento frio se transformar em pequeninas gotas de chuva que doíam ao encostar em sua pele. Logo as lágrimas de medo e desespero tomaram seus olhos e Ana continuou encurralada dentro daquele labirinto, sem encontrar saída. Naquele momento sentiu um terrível arrependimento por ter deixado sua mãe em Londres. Queria muito poder correr dali para a segurança materna. Sentir os braços carinhosos da mãe ao redor de si e ouvi-la sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas nada disso ia acontecer porque jamais encontraria a saída daquele lugar.

- _Ei!-_ ela ouviu novamente a voz, mas dessa vez parecia mais perto. E ela gritou, bem alto. Suas cordas vocais emitindo um aterrador som de susto. – _Calma!-_ ela ouviu a voz dizer novamente e seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Albert tinha dito que ela não deveria ter ido ao labirinto. Devia tê-lo escutado. Ouviu som de passos amassando folhas e gravetos no chão, vindos em sua direção e voltou a correr, mas tropeçou em um graveto maior no caminho e torceu o tornozelo, caindo com força no chão e batendo os quadris.

- Ahhhhhhh!- ela gritou de dor e começou a soluçar baixinho. Os passos se aproximaram mais e ela gritou: - Fica longe de mim seja lá quem for!

- Senhorita Cortez!- a voz de Lorde Sawyer ecoou pelo labirinto. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vossa Graça?- ela indagou embaraçada por ter gritado com o patrão daquele jeito. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela queria continuar gritando por causa da dor que sentia no tornozelo.

- Eu não quis assustá-la.- disse ele. – Mas a senhorita não deveria estar aqui.

- Foi o senhor...quem falou comigo?- ela perguntou, trêmula vendo-o retirar a capa preta e envolver no corpo dela.

- Você está congelando, moça.- ele disse tentando agasalhá-la o melhor possível com sua capa sem se dar ao trabalho de responder a pergunta dela. – O que estava pensando quando veio até aqui?

Ana gemeu de frio, se encolhendo contra a capa do Duque, buscando calor.

- Machucou-se?- ele perguntou.

- Acho que torci o tornozelo.- ela respondeu e então assustou-se quando o viu começar a erguer suas saias.

- O que o senhor está fazendo?

- Preciso ver o quanto seu tornozelo está machucado.

- Mas Vossa Graça...

Ele sorriu malicioso e disse:

- O que? A senhorita tem medo de que eu manche sua reputação se ver seus tornozelos? Não se preocupe. Eu sou médico, além disso, qualquer coisa que fizermos ficará no mais absoluto sigilo.- acrescentou erguendo-a em seus braços. – Segure no meu pescoço, vou tirá-la daqui e então eu vou examinar com muita atenção o seu tornozelo, senhorita Cortez. Cada pedacinho dele!

Ana-Lucia ouviu a malícia nas palavras do Duque e sentiu vontade de gritar outra vez, não saiba se de medo ou de excitação por estar nos braços do Doutor. Morte.

Continua...


	4. Educação Sentimental

**Capítulo 4**

**Educação Sentimental**

Quando o Duque de Ford adentrou o Castelo de Graves carregando a nova preceptora nos braços, os empregados ficaram em polvorosa. Pareciam muito assustados e olhavam para Ana-Lucia como se ela estivesse prestes a morrer de alguma moléstia terrível. A medida que o Lorde caminhava pelo amplo salão de recepção do castelo, os criados davam passagem murmurando expressões ininteligíveis de receio entre eles. Ana se encolheu nos braços de Sawyer. Todos pareciam temer o soberano daquele lugar.

- Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?- ele gritou, enfurecido. – Charlotte! Cassidy!- ele chamou as criadas que vieram depressa. Ana achou isso estranho. Nem tinha notado que ambas estavam entre os empregados do salão.

- Sim, Vossa Graça?- disse Cassidy fazendo uma mesura. Charlotte apenas se curvou, mas nada disse.

- A Srta. Cortez se machucou.- ele explicou. – Estou levando-a para seus aposentos. Quero que levem baldes de água morna, toalhas limpas e ungüento lá pra cima agora mesmo e alguém descubra onde diabos a Sra. Hawkins se meteu!

Ele subiu as escadas com ela nos braços sem dizer uma palavra. Ana também não ousou dizer nada. De um jeito estranho se sentia muito segura nos braços dele. Ele a estava carregando desde o labirinto e sua respiração não se alterara nenhuma vez. Na verdade, parecia que não estava sendo nenhum esforço para ele carregá-la.

Dentro dos aposentos dela, ele a colocou com cuidado sobre a cama. Ana ainda sentia o tornozelo latejar de dor, mas não se queixava. As criadas entraram logo em seguida e junto com elas, veio a ranzinza Sra. Hawkins.

- O que aconteceu, Vossa Graça?- ela perguntou olhando para Ana.

- A Srta. Cortez machucou o tornozelo.- ele respondeu.

- Fazendo o quê?- Eloise deu um olhar desconfiado a Ana-Lucia ao perguntar.

- Não faça insinuações desnecessárias, Eloise.- Sawyer advertiu. Ele olhou para Charlotte e Cassidy e ordenou: - Quero que tirem as meias dela e se houver ferimentos, lavem com água e glicerina. Muito cuidado ao fazerem isso. Aumentem o fogo da lareira, a senhorita Cortez está congelando. Quanto terminarem cubram-na com um cobertor bem quente, eu virei em seguida para examinar o ferimento dela.

- Espero que sob minha supervisão.- Eloise resmungou.

- Já teve sua oportunidade de supervisionar, Eloise.- respondeu Sawyer sem se deixar intimidar por ela.

- No que você se meteu, menina?- a Sra. Hawkins perguntou com expressão zangada, olhando para Ana-Lucia.

- Eu tropecei e torci o tornozelo.- Ana tentou explicar enquanto as criadas erguiam suas saias e anáguas, e tiravam suas meias para lavar o ferimento. – Ai!- ela se queixou quando Cassidy puxou a meia de seda rasgada sem nenhum cuidado.

- Onde você estava quando isso aconteceu?- perguntou Eloise.

- Passeando pelo jardim.- Ana-Lucia mentiu. Pelo tom que a Sra. Hawkins estava usando com ela, a governanta não gostaria nada de saber que ela estivera vagando pela zona proibida. – Eu estava voltando para o castelo quando tropecei no caminho. Vossa Graça me encontrou e trouxe-me para cá.

- Oh, Deus!- Charlotte exclamou observando o ferimento na perna de Ana. Havia sangue escorrendo de um corte e uma enorme mancha arroxeada no tornozelo. – Isso está bem feio! Será que é infeccioso Sra. Hawkins?- a criada indagou. – O patrão sempre diz que...

- Não diga bobagens, menina!- disse Eloise verificando o ferimento de Ana-Lucia. – Isso não passa de um pequeno corte e uma luxação! Agora terminem de tirar as roupas molhadas da Srta. Cortez ou ela poderá ficar resfriada e desse jeito não poderá nem chegar perto das crianças! Vamos, andem logo com isso!

Cassidy e Charlotte terminaram de retirar as roupas molhadas de Ana e as substituíram por um camisolão de algodão, deixando de lado adereços como luvas e meias. Pouco tempo depois, o Duque bateu à porta, parecendo impaciente.

- Já terminaram com a senhorita Cortez?- indagou.

Eloise colocou dois cobertores sobre o corpo trêmulo de Ana-Lucia e respondeu ao patrão:

- Sim, Vossa Graça. Ela já está aquecida e o ferimento já está limpo.

Ana-Lucia sentia a pele latejar no local do ferimento que tinha sido lavado com água e sabão. Ela estranhara que as criadas tivessem aplicado sabão em seu ferimento. Nunca vira ninguém fazer isso em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo no ambulatório médico onde costumava levar sua mãe quando ela tinha crises fortes de tosse hemorrágica. O médico apenas lavava suas mãos com água antes e depois de examinar sua mãe, ás vezes até dispensava a água, apenas enxugando as mãos em uma toalha de linho.

Lorde Sawyer voltou a entrar no quarto, trazia consigo uma panela de água fervente e alguns instrumentos cirúrgicos que Ana nunca vira antes. Seu estômago se contraiu ao ver aquelas coisas. Por que ele precisaria disso para examiná-la?

- Agora saiam! Eu vou examinar a Srta. Cortez!- disse ele.

- Eu vou ficar e ajudá-lo!- se pronunciou a Sra. Hawkins.

- Não vou precisar de sua ajuda, Eloise. Pode se retirar. Se eu precisar de algo tocarei a sineta.

A Sra. Hawkins deixou o quarto a contragosto junto com as criadas.

- Espero que o senhor saiba o que está fazendo!- disse ela.

- Eu sempre sei!- respondeu ele.

Quando as três mulheres saíram, Sawyer trancou a porta e voltou sua atenção para Ana. Era impressão dela ou os olhos azuis dele tinham se alterado para um tom mais escuro e brilhavam perigosamente?

- O ferimento não foi grave, Vossa Graça.- disse ela sem tirar seus olhos dos dele. – As criadas já o lavaram, com sabão inclusive, embora eu tenha estranhado tal procedimento.

- Srta. Cortez se existe uma coisa que eu aprendi em meus anos de experiência como médico foi que o motivo das doenças se proliferarem é a falta de higiene da população. Quando nos machucamos...- ele começou a explicar. –... nossa pele que é uma espécie de tecido muito fino e vulnerável se rompe e nossa carne fica exposta aos milhares de germes que existem no ar, água e solo. Lavar o ferimento com sabão é uma forma de evitar que esses germes se proliferem sobre a ferida e causem infecção o que geraria gangrena que consumiria o ferimento rapidamente e faria com que sua perna se tornasse inutilizável em pouco tempo.

Ele esperava que Ana-Lucia tremesse àquelas palavras, mas ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Acho que o senhor tem razão.

Ele deu uma risada amarga.

- Nossa! È a primeira vez que ouço alguém dizer que tenho razão. Até que gosto de como isso soa, mas não se iluda comigo, senhorita!

O Duque se sentou na cama e ergueu a ponta do cobertor que cobria as pernas de Ana. Ela se retesou sob os lençóis.

- Talvez fosse melhor se o senhor chamasse uma das criadas de volta antes de me examinar, Vossa Graça. Não estou decente por baixo das cobertas e minha meias foram removidas...

Sawyer sorriu malicioso e disse:

- Senhorita, se está preocupada com que eu faça alguma coisa que possa comprometer sua reputação está indo pelo caminho errado ao mencionar a ausência de suas meias. Portanto, fique quieta e me deixe fazer o meu trabalho.

Ele ergueu ainda mais o cobertor e visualizou a renda do camisolão que Ana vestia. Ela acompanhou o movimento dos dedos dele ao erguer a barra da camisola e visualizar seus pés. Ana prendeu a respiração. Os dedos dele eram longos e seu toque tão suave que era quase como se não a estivesse tocando. Sawyer admirou os pés dela. Eram pequenos e delicados com unhas rosadas. Os dedões eram gordinhos como os do pé de um bebê.

Devagar, ele escorregou o dedo indicador pela superfície macia da palma do pé direito dela e Ana-Lucia estremeceu.

- Dói?- ele indagou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não pronunciou palavra. O dedo dele deslizou para cima e para baixo, bem no centro do pé dela e Ana mordeu o lábio inferior.

- E agora? Dói?

- Não, senhor.- ela finalmente respondeu. – È meu tornozelo que está doendo, não meus pés. Creio que o que o senhor está fazendo não é nada apropriado...

- Realmente não é apropriado, senhorita. Mas a senhorita não sente certo fascínio pelo inapropriado?- dizendo isso, ele fez um movimento circular com a ponta do indicador em um ponto sensível na palma do pé dela e Ana sentiu um arrepio subir por suas coxas e esquentá-la numa região tão íntima que ela sentiu-se corar.

Então ele a encarou com aqueles olhos azuis profundos como o oceano bravio que se estendia para além das paredes de pedra do Castelo de Graves e retirou o dedo do ponto sensível que a provocava. Ana sentiu uma frustração inexplicável, mas nada disse.

- Já vi que seus pés não foram afetados pela queda, senhorita. Permita-me agora examinar seu tornozelo.- ele ergueu a barra da camisola dela até os joelhos e visualizou pernas roliças e bem feitas, com tornozelos bem torneados. O sangue que ainda escorria do corte em uma das pernas dela estava começando a secar e criar uma crosta escura. Ele franziu o cenho e pegou um vidro cheio de iodo que estava entre as coisas que ele tinha trazido para o quarto ainda há pouco. Embebeu uma tira de linho no iodo amarelado e disse: - Vai doer um pouco.

Ana assentiu e ele passou o pano bem devagar pelo ferimento, removendo a crosta de sangue. Ela sentiu o ferimento queimar e gemeu baixinho, mas não fez maiores queixas.

- Boa menina.- disse o lorde com sua voz grave e macia.

- Está muito ruim?- ela perguntou. – Sua criada disse que poderia ser infeccioso.- Ana comentou, embora não soubesse muito bem do que estava falando, apenas repetia o que Charlotte dissera.

- Qual criada?- ele indagou com a sobrancelha levantada?

- Charlotte.- Ana respondeu.

A resposta pareceu deixá-lo zangado tal foi o grunhido que ele deu como resposta, antes de começar a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto balançando sua capa escura.

- Eu o aborreci, Vossa Graça?- Ana indagou, insegura.

Ele voltou-se para ela.

- Se Charlotte ou qualquer outra criada nesta casa mencionar qualquer coisa desse tipo à senhorita outra vez, eu juro que vou cortar a língua dela e exibir aos demais empregados.

- Oh!- Ana exclamou, assustada. – Não faça isso, Lorde Sawyer! Ela não disse nada demais

Ele voltou a sentar-se na cama com ela e a examinar o tornozelo machucado. Ficou calado por um bom tempo limpando o corte, depois deu um pequeno ponto com uma agulha esterilizada e cobriu o ferimento com uma tira de tecido e ataduras. Ana ficou observando os movimentos rápidos, porém cuidadosos dele sem dizer palavra. Por fim, ele pegou o ungüento e melou os dedos na mistura. Ana estava acostumada com os ungüentos malcheirosos que havia na botica da mansão de seu pai em Londres, mas aquele ungüento era diferente, tinha um cheiro suave e agradável.

- O que é isso?- ela indagou curiosa.

- _Aloe vera_ e hortelã.- ele respondeu. Vai ajudar a diminuir o inchaço em seu tornozelo, mas terá que ficar na cama por pelo menos uns dois dias e evitar longas caminhadas por mais alguns cinco.

- Foi tão grave assim?

- Tem sorte de não haver trincado o osso. Eu soube disso quando toquei seu pé.

- O senhor é um médico muito talentoso.- disse Ana com inegável admiração.

- Apenas fiz o que era preciso.- ele respondeu com certa rispidez, porém seu gesto seguinte não tinha nada de ríspido. Pelo contrário, era delicado e surpreendentemente sensual. Ele se abaixou e tocou com os lábios toda a extensão do tornozelo inchado dela, beijando-o suavemente.

- Ahhh... – um murmúrio escapou dos lábios de Ana e então ele lambuzou o machucado com o ungüento cheiroso, voltando a cobrir as pernas dela com o camisolão e o cobertor em seguida.

O Duque levantou-se da cama e encheu uma colher com um líquido marrom, se aproximando de Ana com a colher estendida.

- O que é isso?

- Tome!- ele ordenou.

- Eu não...

Ele ergueu o queixo dela e posicionou a colher de modo que Ana ingerisse todo o líquido. Era muito amargo e ela fez uma careta.

- O que me deu para tomar, Vossa Graça?

O lorde não respondeu, mas mesmo que o tivesse feito, Ana não teria conseguido ouvir a resposta, pois no instante seguinte ela sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e uma estranha sensação de sonolência que a fez dormir antes que pudesse se dar conta disso. Quando o corpo de Ana bateu pesado contra o travesseiro, Sawyer a segurou com cuidado e ajeitou-lhe a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, não resistindo ao impulso de tocar-lhe os cabelos negros nem que fosse por apenas alguns segundos.

- Durma bem, senhorita Cortez.- ele sussurrou, deixando o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A garganta estava seca quando Ana-Lucia despertou. A luz do sol entrava pela janela e irritava-lhe os olhos. Ela os esfregou instintivamente e sentou-se na cama, afastando os cobertores. Ouviu o som de talheres sendo postos à mesa e focalizou Cassidy servindo uma bandeja sobre uma mesa com rodinhas perto de sua cama.

A criada notou que ela estava acordada e aproximou a mesa com rodinhas ainda mais da cama.

- Deseja almoçar, Srta. Cortez?

- Almoçar? Que horas são?- ela não se lembrava a que horas tinha ido dormir.

- Sim, senhorita. Já passam de duas da tarde.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?- Ana perguntou, confusa.

- A senhorita dormiu desde que Lorde Sawyer veio examiná-la.- Cassidy respondeu polidamente, mas não havia gentileza nenhuma em sua voz.

- Onde está Vossa Graça?- Ana perguntou.

Cassidy franziu o cenho, com raiva.

- O Duque viajou esta manhã. Mas não fique triste, ele sempre faz isso depois de conversar em particular com suas empregadas!

- Como é que é?- Ana retrucou, já estava cansada da hostilidade de Cassidy e de seus maus modos.

- Lorde Sawyer costuma viajar depois que consegue o que quer com as empregadas.- Cassidy explicou como se Ana não tivesse entendido da primeira vez.

- Você está insinuando que eu fui violada pelo meu patrão enquanto dormia?- Ana perguntou com preocupação e raiva na voz.

A Sra. Hawkins entrou no quarto nesse exato momento. Trazia uma pequena bandeja com um copo de água e dois comprimidos.

- Cassidy, você já pode ir! Volte depois para pegar a bandeja do almoço da Srta. Cortez.- Eloise instruiu.

- Sim, senhora.- disse Cassidy, deixando o quarto.

- Bom dia, Sra. Hawkins- disse Ana tentando se acalmar após seu rompante de fúria. Seu pé machucado começou a latejar.

- Srta. Cortez, eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta e quero que seja totalmente honesta comigo.

Ana nada disse, mas prestou muita atenção a Sra. Hawkins.

- Você ainda é casta?

- Como?- Ana retrucou.

- Quero saber se ainda é virgem, menina!

- Por que eu teria que responder isso pra senhora?

- Acabou de acusar seu patrão de estupro, portanto eu preciso saber!

- Eu não o acusei!- Ana defendeu-se. – Foi Cassidy quem disse isso e eu só estava tentando compreender o que está acontecendo! Eu só me lembro de tomar um remédio amargo, mais nada além disso!

- Não respondeu à minha pergunta.- Eloise insistiu.

- Eu sou virgem!- Ana respondeu. – Nunca estive com um homem antes!

- Se é assim, sua virtude continua intacta. O Duque cuidou de sua perna machucada, lhe deu láudano dissolvido em sódio para que a senhorita dormisse e depois pediu-me que ficasse à cabeceira de sua cama e foi o que eu fiz Então, quando eu contei a ele que a senhorita estava bem, ele partiu para uma viagem importante de negócios em Londres. Agora por favor, coma seu almoço e tome estes comprimidos para a dor. Tenho certeza que o efeito do láudano já deve estar passando.

Eloise pôs a bandeja com o remédio junto com a bandeja do almoço e já ia saindo do quarto quando Ana a chamou e disse:

- Obrigada por me contar tudo isso. Eu estava realmente confusa.

- Não me agradeça, apenas ouça meu conselho. Lorde Sawyer nunca violentaria você, ele não precisaria fazer isso para conseguir o que quer, portando, fique longe dele!

Ana enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro assim que a governanta saiu do quarto. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho dela, mas o Duque tinha sido tão atencioso quando a carregara nos braços do labirinto até o castelo e depois a tocando daquela maneira tão íntima que lhe provocara sensações indescritíveis. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Quanto tempo duraria aquela viagem dele, afinal? Seu coração ansiava por vê-lo de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias se passaram e Ana-Lucia pôde finalmente sair da cama. Albert ficou feliz ao ver a preceptora de pé depois de vários dias. Ele contou a ela que Nicole chorava muito querendo a companhia dela e que ele teve de consolá-la. Ana sorriu, sabia que ele próprio chorara também, mas não admitiria porque se considerava um garoto crescido.

Mesmo tendo conseguido se levantar da cama, Ana precisou da ajuda de uma muleta para se locomover pelo castelo por mais alguns dias e enquanto estivesse utilizando muletas, não poderia descer escadas. Isso era muito entediante. Depois das lições de Albert ou de brincar um pouco com Nicole, não restava muita coisa para ela fazer.

Por isso, em uma dessas tardes entediantes após o almoço, Ana-Lucia aproveitou a quietude dos corredores para explorar o castelo. Havia muitas portas nas quais ela ainda não tinha entrado e Ana esperava que alguma dessas portas estivessem abertas. Arrastando sua perna machucada com a ajuda da bengala, ela conseguiu caminhar pelo corredor e testar as diversas portas. A maioria delas estava trancada, mas havia uma aberta no final do corredor, antes das escadas.

Sorrindo excitada com sua descoberta, Ana-Lucia entrou naquele aposento desconhecido. Era uma ampla sala toda pintada de cor de rosa, com sofás amarelos, cheios de babados. Definitivamente era um cômodo feminino. Deveria ter pertencido à esposa do Duque, Lady Evangeline.

Ana sentou-se em um dos sofás e remexeu na cômoda de pinho que havia na sala. Algumas gavetas estavam trancadas, outras abertas. Em uma dessas gavetas, ela encontrou um livro em capa vermelha de veludo.

"O Jardim das Delícias!"- Ana leu o título do livro em letras douradas. Virou a capa e corou até a raiz dos cabelos ao ver a figura desenhada de um homem e uma mulher completamente nus se olhando com adoração, as pernas entrelaçadas.

- Mas o que é isso?- perguntou a si mesma um pouco alto demais.

- Quem está aí?- indagou uma voz vinda de um cômodo anexo àquela sala que Ana-Lucia não tinha notado ainda.

Ela apressou-se em esconder o livro no avental do vestido. Não era Lorde Sawyer, disso Ana tinha certeza. A voz não era grave e profunda como a de seu Duque.

"Seu?"- Ana indagou a si mesma em pensamento. Como poderia estar se referindo ao Duque como "Seu?" Só podia estar ficando maluca.

- Quem está aí?- a voz repetiu e então o dono dela se mostrou. – Oh, olá!- disse o rapaz, muito embaraçado ao ver Ana no cômodo. Desculpe, eu pensei que fosse Charlotte... – ele gaguejou. – Ela disse que viria limpar este cômodo hoje!

- Olá!- Ana respondeu, ainda mantendo o livro que tinha descoberto atrás das costas. – Nunca vi o senhor antes. Eu sou...

- A Srta. Cortez!- disse o rapaz. – Todos nos castelo sabem quem é a senhorita.

- Mesmo?

- Perdão, eu não me apresentei ainda.- disse ele com a voz atrapalhada. Ana sentiu vontade de rir do jeito dele. – Eu sou Daniel Faraday. Sou o valete de Lorde Sawyer.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Faraday.- disse Ana. – Então Lorde Sawyer já está de volta?- ela indagou esperançosa. Se o valete dele estava no castelo, isso só podia significar que ele tinha voltado.

- Bem, ele retornou de Londres, mas não está em Graves. Lorde Sawyer está na vila. Ele tinha alguns assuntos para tratar por lá.

- E quando ele volta?

- Não sei dizer ao certo, Srta. Cortez. Lorde Sawyer é imprevisível.

- Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Mas eu preciso ir agora antes que a senhora Hawkins me encontre perambulando pelo castelo. Sei que ela não gosta que eu faça isso, mas esta sala é linda.

- Não se preocupe com minha mãe, ela está apenas cumprindo as ordens do Duque.

- Oh!- Ana exclamou, surpresa. – Então a Sra. Hawkins é sua mãe?

- Sim. Ela pode parecer um tanto intragável às vezes, mas é uma boa mulher.- ele disse com bondade na voz.

- Sei disso.- respondeu Ana com um sorriso. Tinha gostado do rapaz. Ele era muito mais simpático que sua mãe.

Ela se despediu de Daniel e voltou aos seus aposentos. Estava ansiosa para ler o livro que tinha encontrado. Já estava quase na hora do chá e Albert provavelmente viria chamá-la para tomar chá com ele.

Uma vez em seus aposentos, Ana-Lucia fechou a porta e com uma excitação que ela não conseguia conter, iniciou a leitura da primeira página do livro:

"_Capítulo 1- Provando do fruto proibido"_

Continua...


	5. Provocação

**Capítulo 5- Provocação**

_ "Quando um homem toca uma mulher, as carícias devem ser lentas e o olhar intenso. Isso vai deixá-la na expectativa do que está por vir. Ele deve tocá-la como se estivesse tocando um afinado violino, passando os dedos pelas cordas até ouvi-la sibilar, e então ela se abrirá como a uma flor, desejando que o homem prove de seu néctar."_

Ana-Lucia abaixou o livro sobre o colo por alguns instantes e pensou sobre o que tinha acabado de ler. Desde que iniciara a leitura daquele livro que encontrara no antigo cômodo que pertencera à falecida esposa de Lorde Sawyer que ela não conseguia parar de ler. As páginas com seu conteúdo misterioso e rebuscado e as gravuras que o ilustravam e a ambigüidade contida nas o que as palavras impressas a deixavam ansiosa, ofegante e úmida. Sensações até pouco tempo totalmente desconhecidas para Ana.

Antes de encontrar aquele livro, ela jamais imaginara que pudessem existir coisas daquele tipo e ainda estava no capítulo 4. Leria muito mais se pudesse passar mais tempo sozinha, mas desde que ela se recuperara do tornozelo, e deixara as muletas de lado, Albert e Nicole tomavam a maior parte de seu tempo. Mas Ana sabia que tinha de ser assim, afinal aquele era o seu trabalho. Fora para isso que Lorde Sawyer a chamara até o seu castelo.

No entanto, ela não conseguia livrar-se do fascínio que aquela leitura estava tendo sobre ela. Inevitavelmente quando estava lendo ou observando alguma gravura exposta no livro, Ana pensava sobre Lorde Sawyer e imaginava se ele costumava fazer com a esposa, as lições que o livro mencionava, o chamado passo a passo para a felicidade no amor.

Ana comparava as coisas que lia no livro com as coisas que tinha aprendido com sua mãe sobre as relações entre os homens e mulheres. O decoro estava acima de tudo. Homens e mulheres nunca deveriam ficar a sós, ou o demônio começaria a trabalhar na mente da mulher para que tentasse o homem, e o homem sucumbiria como Adão fez com Eva quando ela pediu a ele que provasse do fruto proibido.

Mas o livro dizia outras coisas sobre o fruto proibido. Dizia que quanto mais proibido fosse, melhor seria o prazer. Ana gostaria de entender a que tipo de prazer o livro se referia. E então havia um capítulo inteiro sobre beijos. O beijo era o prelúdio de tudo, dizia o livro. A partir do beijo é que se iniciava a conexão entre os corpos.

Ela já tinha beijado uma única vez. Mas não se lembrava de ter sentido nenhuma conexão com o homem que lhe roubara o beijo. Sua mãe tinha pedido a ela que fosse até a padaria buscar um galão de leite. Estava acostumada a esse tipo de tarefas e não se importou em fazê-lo. O filho do padeiro era um rapaz da idade dela, que na época contava quinze anos. Ele era gentil, tinha um sorriso bondoso e um bonito par de olhos verdes. Ana gostava dele e sentia uma estranha inquietação na boca do estômago cada vez que o via.

Pois neste dia, era ele quem estava reparando a padaria do pai. Não havia outros clientes lá dentro. A velha senhora que fazia os serviços gerais tinha acabado de sair e era surda como uma porta. Pietro, esse era o nome dele, vira Ana-Lucia entrar balançando o galão vazio de leite de um lado para o outro. Ele a cumprimentou com aquele sorriso tão lindo e Ana o cumprimentou de volta, pedindo a ele que fosse buscar o leite.

Pietro a atendeu e afastou-se por poucos minutos para ir encher o galão com leite fresco no depósito. Mas quando ele voltou e Ana estendeu-lhe as moedas para pagar pelo leite, o rapaz balançou o dedo indicador para ela e disse:

- Não, Srta. Cortez. Hoje não poderá pagar-me com moedas.

- E como devo te pagar então?- ela indagou, inocente.

- Terás que me pagar com um beijo.- ele respondeu.

- Um beijo?- ela retrucou, incrédula.

- Sim.- afirmou ele.

Ana-Lucia ficou assustada, sem saber como agir e disse com sinceridade:

- Eu não sei como beijar, de fato nunca o fiz.

- Mas eu posso ensiná-la.- garantiu Pietro saindo detrás do balcão da padaria e se aproximando dela. Ana deu um passo atrás.

- Não tenha medo, senhorita Ana. Apenas fique parada!- ele pediu em seu habitual modo gentil de falar, mas dessa vez Ana sentiu que havia algo mais na voz dele, que aquele pedido tinha soado mais como uma ordem.

No momento seguinte, os lábios dele se colavam aos dela. Lábios pegajosos, Ana acabou por concluir. Os lábios dela ficaram parados enquanto ele passava sua boca na dela, molhando-a com sua saliva. Ela não gostou disso. Pietro já tinha bigode e os pêlos ásperos machucavam seus lábios superiores e a faziam sentir-se incomodada.

- Pare!- ela disse por fim colocando as moedas para pagar o leite nas mãos dele e deixando a padaria depressa. Jamais voltou ao lugar novamente.

Mas os beijos que o livro mencionava pareciam ter outro sabor e Ana sentiu-se tentada a prová-los, mesmo que no final terminasse frustrada ao descobrir que todos os beijos no mundo eram iguais aos beijos de Pietro.

Ela recostou seu corpo contra uma almofada na poltrona que costumava usar para ler na sala de estudos e continuou a leitura:

_"O homem sabe o que a mulher deseja, mas precisa continuar deixando-a em expectativa, pois assim, a vontade dela irá aumentar. O néctar se expandirá e ele poderá tomá-la sem dores."_

- O que isso quer dizer?- Ana indagou a si mesma e tomou um susto ao ver Albert diante dela, segurando nas mãos uma folha de papel com um desenho feito com nanquim e colorido com tinta óleo.

- O que está lendo, senhorita Cortez?- o menino indagou.

- Nada de importante.- Ana-Lucia respondeu escondendo o livro ao lado da poltrona e amaldiçoando a si mesma por ter se esquecido de que Albert estava na sala de estudos com ela, desenhando.

- Quer ver o desenho que eu fiz?- ele indagou, empolgado.

- Quero sim!- Ana pegou o desenho das mãos dele. – O que foi que você fez?

Ela começou a examinar o desenho. Sem dúvida o menino tinha retratado o castelo de Graves em seus rabiscos infantis. Havia também o verde dos jardins, uma linha mais escura que mostrava o labirinto, uma mancha azul que significava o oceano e o abismo diante dele. Em frente ao castelo ele havia desenhado a si mesmo, um risco marrom com um chapéu de lã, ao lado dele estava o pai, Ana pôde perceber pela capa preta que o menino tinha desenhado ao redor dele.

Sorriu ao reconhecer a si mesma ao lado do Duque, num vestido verde, carregando nos braços um pequeno embrulho que deveria ser a irmãzinha dele.

- Você me desenhou, Albert! Que gentil.

- Eu a desenhei ao lado de meu pai porque gostaria que a senhorita ficasse ao lado dele como uma esposa.

- Oh, não diga bobagens, querido. Sou apenas sua preceptora.- Ana explicou. – Se seu pai fosse escolher uma esposa, escolheria alguém da mesma classe social que ele.

- O que é uma classe social?- Albert indagou.

- Bem, talvez devesse perguntar ao seu pai.

- Acho que vou perguntar a Sra. Hawkins.- disse ele. – Ela parece entender de classes sociais porque o meu pai entende mais de gente morta.

- Não diga isso, Albert!

- Mas é verdade, senhorita Ana.

Ana-Lucia ignorou o arrepio que sentiu quando Albert disse aquilo e voltou sua atenção novamente para o desenho que tinha nas mãos.

- Muito bem? E quem é essa aqui?- ela indagou apontando para uma figura de mulher em um vestido rosa, mas estava pintada em cores tão claras que Ana mal pôde discernir que se tratava de mais uma pessoa no desenho. A mulher estava meio que inserida entre ela e o Duque.

- Essa é a mulher que mora na torre.

- E quem é essa mulher?- Ana indagou.

Albert deu de ombros.

- Não sei quem ela é! Só sei que ela mora na torre e que ela não gosta da senhorita.

- Por que ela não gosta de mim?

- Porque meu pai gosta da senhorita.

- Seu pai lhe disse isso?

- Não, foi a mulher. Ela ainda me disse que não gostava das minhas outras preceptoras. Que foi por isso que elas morreram. Tiveram o que mereceram.

- Albert, por que... – Ana começou a dizer tentando entender da onde o menino tirava todas aquelas conclusões, mas a entrada da Sra. Hawkins na sala de estudos interrompeu o que ela ia dizer.

- O almoço está servido!- Eloise anunciou. – Imaginei que já que está sem as muletas, a senhorita gostaria de comer com Albert no salão de refeições. Seria bom que a senhorita descesse e exercitasse as pernas. Já está há muitos dias aqui em cima.

- Obrigada, Sra. Hawkins. – Ana-Lucia agradeceu usando o desenho de Albert para encobrir a capa do livro que estava lendo. Seu tornozelo ainda latejava um pouco, mas já estava bem melhor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A enorme mesa de carvalho, com exatos vinte e dois lugares, estava posta apenas para duas pessoas. A criada que se chamava Diana estava servindo o almoço quando Ana-Lucia e Albert tomaram seus lugares um de frente para o outro, no canto direito da mesa. A refeição era simples, porém de muito bom gosto. Sopa fria de pepino, carne de vitela fatiada, salada de aspargos e arroz.

- Onde está Alex?- Ana indagou a Diana quando a criada começou a servir o prato de Albert que torceu o nariz para a salada de aspargos.

- Não quero isso, Diana!- disse o menino, voluntarioso, mas Diana fingiu não escutá-lo enquanto o servia, ao invés disso, respondeu a pergunta de Ana.

- Ela está com Nicole, senhorita. Pedi a Charlotte que levasse o almoço para ela nos aposentos das crianças.

- Que pena! Gostaria que ela tivesse descido para almoçar conosco.- disse Ana. – Não gostaria de sentar-se e almoçar conosco, Diana? È que essa mesa parece tão grande apenas comigo e Albert aqui.

- Bem, senhorita, eu... – começou a dizer a criada, mas a Sra. Hawkins apareceu carregando uma bandeja com vinho de pêssego e suco de amoras para o menino.

- Pode voltar para a cozinha, Diana. Obrigada.

A moça fez uma reverência e retirou-se. Assim que ela saiu, Eloise colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e disse a Ana:

- Não é permitido que criadas sentem-se à mesa dos patrões. Pensei que a senhorita entendesse alguma coisa de etiqueta.

- Oh, sim. Eu entendo de etiqueta, Sra. Hawkins. Minha tia, a irmã do Duque fez questão de me fazer compreender muitas coisas. Portanto, sei muito bem que eu também sou uma criada nesse castelo. Se eu posso comer à mesa do senhor, creio que Diana também poderia.

Eloise olhou sério para ela. Albert prestava atenção à discussão das duas, mas nada dizia.

- A senhorita não é uma criada de cozinha. É uma preceptora e tenho ordens expressas de Lorde Sawyer para tratá-la como tal.

- A senhora não parece muito feliz em cumprir as ordens de Lorde Sawyer no que diz respeito a mim.

- Não estou aqui para ser feliz, senhorita. Apenas cumpro ordens como deve ser. Aceita vinho de pêssego? Garanto que o sabor é muito aprazível. Está na adega de milorde há cinco anos.

Ana-Lucia estendeu seu cálice a ela e Eloise a serviu.

- Então a senhorita é filha de um Duque? Não me lembro de ter lido nada a respeito em suas qualificações. Se trabalha como preceptora, isso significa que...

- Sim, exatamente isso que está pensando, Sra. Hawkins.- Ana respondeu porque sabia muito bem que a conclusão da frase da Não mencionei porque não faria diferença.- Ana afirmou e Eloise franziu o cenho, mostrando-se desconfiada. Mas não fez mais perguntas, apenas comunicou:

- Sua Graça deseja jantar com a senhorita esta noite, para falar sobre o progresso de Albert.

- Ele já retornou de sua viagem?- Ana quis saber. Já fazia vários dias que ela havia conhecido o secretário dele, e mesmo o rapaz tendo afirmado que ele se encontrava na vila, ela não vira mais o Lorde desde então. Desde que ele cuidara do ferimento em seu tornozelo.

- Como vou saber?- Eloise retrucou. – Ele vai aonde quer e faz o que bem entende. - Ana-Lucia ficou intrigada com as palavras da governanta. Ela parecia magoada com o Duque. – Ele apenas mandou-me uma mensagem ordenando que a avisasse sobre o jantar e que estivesse pronta às oito horas em ponto.

- Meu pai falou comigo esta manhã em meu leito.- contou Albert sentindo-se importante porque o pai o procurara, mas não falara com Eloise, apenas escrevera-lhe uma mensagem. A Sra. Hawkins ignorou as palavras do menino.

- Obrigada pela mensagem, Sra. Hawkins.- Ana-Lucia agradeceu polidamente, imaginando que Eloise fosse fazer uma reverência e se retirar como sempre, mas a velha senhora acrescentou com ar muito sério:

- Por favor, Srta. Cortez, vista-se com decoro para o jantar e prenda seus cabelos. Uma mulher de respeito não anda por aí com os cachos ao vento. Com licença!

Ana ficou embaraçada com as palavras da governanta, sabia que ela estava certa, mas usava os cabelos soltos a pedido de Albert.

- Gosto dos seus cabelos soltos, senhorita.- o menino falou com ar galanteador e naquele momento pareceu-se muito com seu pai. Ana-Lucia riu e estendeu sua mão para bagunçar os cabelos castanhos dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela tarde, Ana-Lucia retomou o capítulo do livro que falava sobre beijos. Com a tarde de folga, ela foi para o jardim e sentou-se debaixo de um enorme caramanchão com o livro no colo. Precisava de ar puro depois de tantos dias trancafiada no castelo e também gostaria de se distrair e esquecer a ansiedade que sentia sobre o jantar com Lorde Sawyer à noite.

Ele só queria falar sobre o desempenho do filho nas aulas, muito natural. Mas Ana acabou fantasiando que o Duque gostaria de muito mais. Que ele desejava vê-la tanto quanto ela desejava vê-lo. Que ele sentira sua falta.

- Como eu sou boba!- Ana comentou consigo e voltou à leitura de seu livro, relendo uma passagem interessante:

_"No beijo, ambos precisam estar envolvidos. Homem e mulher. Quando o homem toca os lábios da mulher com a ponta de sua língua, ela abre sua boca para ele e deixa que ele sinta seu hálito, que ele busque seu interior, que ele prove de sua saliva. As línguas se tocam e se roçam, bem devagar a princípio..._

- Deus!- Ana exclamou sentindo-se afogueada e fechou o livro, recostando seu corpo contra a árvore. Fechou os olhos e imaginou Lorde Sawyer vindo ao seu encontro em sua capa negra esvoaçante, os longos cabelos loiros presos em uma elegante trança, o sorriso maldoso e sensual a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

Ela estava sozinha no jardim, como agora, debaixo do caramanchão. Completamente indefesa. E ele vinha, envolvia os braços ao redor de seu corpo como se ela lhe pertencesse. Apertava sua cintura com força e colava sua boca à dela, roubando-lhe o ar. Ana sentia a língua macia dele roçando na sua e ele sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- _Quero provar seu néctar...Ana..._

Ana abriu os olhos, o rosto corado com aquele pensamento mundano e lascivo. Seu corpo tremia de desejo, seus seios estavam doloridos e sentia-se queimar entre as coxas.

- Por Deus, o que mamãe pensaria de mim?- falou consigo e de repente lembrou-se que já estava no Castelo de Graves há quase um mês e não havia escrito uma carta sequer para sua mãe. Ela deveria estar muito preocupada, e não apenas isso, estava doente e Ana nem se preocupara em procurar saber notícias dela.

No mesmo momento, ela retirou do avental preso ao vestido uma folha de papel e um lápis que sempre carregava consigo para anotar coisas importantes sobre o livro que estava lendo. Por sorte, a leitura vinha sendo tão envolvente que ela se esquecera por completo de anotar alguma coisa e a folha estava em branco. Resolveu escrever a carta para sua mãe.

_Graves, 25 de março de 1870._

_ Minha querida mãe,_

_ Sinto muito por não ter escrito antes, mas estive ocupada tentando me ambientar ao meu novo lar. Como a senhora está de saúde? Espero que bem melhor. Antes de partir, eu pedi ao padre Lawrence que cuidasse da senhora e deixei o endereço de Graves para que ele me escrevesse, mas ainda não recebi nenhuma carta dele. Estou preocupada._

_ Quanto a mim, encontro-me bem. As crianças das quais estou cuidado são lindas. Albert e Nicole. Albert já é um rapazinho de cinco anos, mas a pequena Nikki tem apenas alguns meses. É muito triste que tenham perdido a mãe em tão tenra idade. _

_ Meu patrão, o Duque de Ford,, é um homem misterioso. Mas parece amar aos filhos acima de tudo. Creio que é o mais importante. Eu quase não o vejo, ele está sempre fora do castelo a negócios. É médico. Profissão um tanto incomum para um nobre, não acha?_

_ O castelo de Graves é bonito, mas sombrio. Não de um jeito ruim. Mamãe, eu, não sei como explicar. Mas esse lugar me assusta e me fascina ao mesmo tempo. _

_ Espero receber notícias suas logo. Voltarei a escrever novamente._

_ Com amor, Ana-Lucia._

Ao finalizar a carta, Ana-Lucia dobrou a folha de papel e guardou junto com o lápis de volta em seu avental. Agora precisava lacrar a carta com seu carimbo para correspondências que havia deixado na sala de estudos. O carimbo tinha sido presente do padre Lawrence em seu aniversário de 18 anos. Muito útil já que estando tão longe de Londres precisaria enviar muitas cartas.

Ergueu-se do chão e alisou a saia, colocando o livro debaixo do braço. Teria que perguntar a Sra. Hawkins quando as correspondências do castelo eram levadas à vila para que fossem enviadas.

Já estava fazendo o caminho de volta, na trilha de pedrinhas brancas que se enveredava pelo jardim e levava à imponente porta do castelo quando viu Sayid caminhando na direção do labirinto carregando algo muito pesado sobre os ombros. Ficou curiosa e foi até ele. O empregado pareceu não prestar atenção à presença dela até que Ana estivesse bem perto.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Sayid.- ela disse amavelmente.

Ele voltou-se para olhar para ela e mesmo com o peso que tinha nos ombros, fez-lhe uma reverência.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Cortez.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo? Isso parece muito pesado.- ela comentou prestando mais atenção ao pacote que ele carregava. Era algo muito grande, quase como o tamanho do corpo de um homem e estava envolvido em um saco de sarrapilha, aparentemente manchado de sangue.

- Não preciso de ajuda, senhorita.- respondeu ele, substituindo a gentileza pela rispidez. – É melhor que a senhorita volte para o castelo. Ouvi dizer que se machucou no labirinto. Vossa Graça não gostaria nada se a senhorita entrasse lá outra vez.

- O que carrega no saco?- a curiosidade de Ana foi mais forte.

- É um porco.- ele respondeu, parecendo muito ansioso para sair dali.

- Um porco? Parece muito grande para ser um porco.

- Os porcos por aqui tendem a crescer bastante. Talvez a senhorita queira fazer uma visita ao estábulo para ver os animais do castelo, em outra oportunidade, é claro.

- Seria muito interessante.- Ana respondeu.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, Srta. Cortez.- disse Sayid antes de se afastar depressa em direção à trilha que levava ao labirinto.

Ana-Lucia ficou parada no lugar, seguindo-o com os olhos até que ele desaparecesse dentro do labirinto. Por que Sayid precisava levar um porco morto ao labirinto? Acaso havia alguma coisa lá além de grama e trepadeiras?

Uma brisa fria trazida pelo mar fez com que Ana envolvesse os braços ao redor do próprio corpo. Graves, não importava se o tempo estava claro, era sempre frio, mesmo com todas as lareiras acesas dentro do castelo. Erguendo a barra da saia, Ana caminhou de volta para a imponente construção de pedra.

Encontrou o mordomo no salão de entrada e sorriu diante da coincidência feliz.

- Sr. Locke?- ela o chamou. Desde que se mudara para o castelo, vira o mordomo cerca de três vezes. O lugar era tão grande que ela poderia passar dias sem ver alguns dos empregados com exceção da Sra. Hawkins que parecia estar sempre vigiando seus passos e Cassidy, que mesmo com evidente contragosto, cumpria suas funções de camareira por ordens do patrão.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Cortez.- disse o mordomo, polido.

- Sr. Locke, eu tenho uma carta que precisa ser enviada à minha mãe em Londres. Só preciso lacrá-la. Gostaria de saber em que dias as correspondências de Graves são levadas até a vila.

- Duas vezes por semana, senhorita. Às segundas e quintas feiras. Amanhã mesmo Toby irá fazer compras para o patrão na vila.- explicou ele. Toby era um garoto que deveria ter três anos menos que ela. Franzino e de aparência apática. Era ele quem costumava fazer as compras no castelo, às vezes Rose e Diana o acompanhavam.

- Está certo. Obrigada, senhor Locke. Lacrarei a carta e entregarei a Sra. Hawkins para que entregue a Toby.

- Se precisar de algum artigo da vila é só entregar sua lista a Sra. Hawkins também, senhorita. Ordens de Vossa Graça.- acrescentou o mordomo com olhar malicioso.

Ana-Lucia não entendeu a insinuação dele, mas também não fez perguntas. Ao invés disso, subiu as escadas em direção aos seus aposentos. No caminho para lá, ficou imaginando se Lorde Sawyer não vagava pelo castelo em passagens secretas, vigiando através de frestas nas paredes de pedra tudo que acontecia em Graves. Imaginou se ele a observava dar aulas ao filho dele, ou se ele a via acalentando Nicole no quarto das crianças ou ainda se ele velava seu sono ou a observava se banhar.

- Quantos pensamentos impróprios, Ana-Lucia!- ela ralhou consigo mesma e decidiu que naquela noite antes de dormir rezaria um terço inteiro como penitência por seus pensamentos pecaminosos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava chovendo quando o Duque de Ford chegou ao castelo e desmontou seu garanhão branco com manchas cor de caramelo, que ele carinhosamente chamava de Chocolate desde que Albert mencionara que as machas no pelo do cavalo se assemelhavam à chocolate.

Os pingos gélidos encharcavam sua capa negra. Mas ele sabia que a chuva pararia logo, podia sentir o vento levando as nuvens ameaçadoras para longe de Graves. Quando ele desmontou, seu cavalariço veio depressa pegar o cavalo.

- Boa noite, Vossa Graça.- saudou o rapaz de maneira subserviente.

- Boa noite, Philip.

- Devo levar Chocolate aos estábulos, milorde?

- Não, ainda não. Quero que o leve apenas até a maloca, deixe que ele descanse, dê água e aveia para ele e depois o traga de volta junto com a égua Marjolaine, devidamente selada e com os pedais na altura de uma mulher.

- Pretende cavalgar ainda esta noite, milorde?- indagou o cavalariço.

- O que te parece?- Sawyer retrucou sem muita paciência subindo os degraus de pedra até a entrada do castelo.

A porta foi aberta pelo mordomo antes que ele tocasse na aldrava. Assim que o Duque adentrou o salão principal, Locke tirou-lhe o casaco e segurou as luvas negras que ele lhe estendia imediatamente.

- Como foi na vila, Vossa Graça?- Locke indagou.

- Como sempre.- respondeu ele lacônico. – E meus filhos?

- Devem estar nos aposentos deles com Alex, milorde.

- E a Srta. Cortez?

- Agora mesmo Cassidy subiu para ajudá-la a se vestir para o jantar, milorde.

O Duque sorriu satisfeito.

- Muito bem, diga ao meu valete que prepare meu banho e roupas limpas, imediatamente. Estou subindo para meus aposentos.

- Sim, Vossa Graça.- respondeu o mordomo com uma reverência, se retirando imediatamente para obedecer as ordens do patrão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seus aposentos, Ana-Lucia prendia a respiração enquanto Cassidy apertava os laços de seu espartilho. O vestido recatado, de cor chumbo e com babados na saia estava sobre a cama, pronto para ser vestido. Ana sentia que a criada tinha um prazer quase sádico em ver seu sofrimento enquanto apertava cada vez mais as fitas da vestimenta íntima, como se estivesse tentando matá-la asfixiada.

- Não precisa apertar mais!- disse Ana. – Já está bom assim, Cassidy. Obrigada.

- Me perdoe, senhorita.- retrucou a criada com petulância. – Mas as mulheres de respeito costumam usar o espartilho mais apertado do que isso. A Duquesa de Ford, Lady Evangeline o usava dessa forma.

- Então ela deve ter sido uma mulher guerreira.- Ana comentou tentando ser agradável. – Por que isso aqui não é fácil.

- Ela era uma dama de verdade.- disse Cassidy mantendo seu nariz empinado.

Ana tentou não se aborrecer com os comentários da criada.

- Pegue o vestido, por favor.- pediu e Cassidy trouxe o vestido até ela, ajudando Ana a passá-lo por cima da cabeça. Depois se pôs a abotoar os diminutos botões da parte de trás.

- Como gostaria que eu arrumasse seus cabelos, senhorita?- Cassidy perguntou, mas não havia nenhum traço de gentileza em sua voz.

- A Sra. Hawkins aconselhou-me a prendê-los.- Ana respondeu. – Você poderia fazer uma trança e depois colocá-lo para cima num coque de duas voltas, o que acha?

- Acho que é o penteado errado para jantar com Vossa Graça. Assim como este vestido. Milorde não gosta...

- Ele não gosta do quê?- Ana questionou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Que suas _convidadas_ se vistam com tanto decoro. Ele sempre preferiu a vestimenta das mulheres de taverna.

- Vossa Graça costuma trazer mulheres de taverna para jantar com ele em seu castelo?- Ana perguntou incrédula.

- Depois da morte de Lady Evangeline, oh sim, senhorita! E faz isso com uma certa freqüência devo dizer-lhe. Portanto, não se iluda com Lorde Sawyer apenas porque ele a convidou para jantar esta noite.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, Cassidy.- disse Ana. – Mas o único interesse do Duque em mim é a educação dos filhos dele.

- Se a senhorita diz...

- Agora, por favor, arrume meus cabelos. Não quero deixar Vossa Graça zangada me atrasando para o jantar com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o relógio bateu as oito badaladas indicando que eram oito da noite em ponto, Ana-Lucia terminava de descer as escadas para o salão de refeições. Seu coração estava aos pulos porque iria rever Lorde Sawyer novamente.

Caminhou pelo hall que levava ao imponente salão quando sentiu que havia alguém às suas costas. O espartilho apertado estava dificultando-lhe a respiração e Ana lutou por ar quando sentiu o cheiro familiar do Duque de Ford atrás dela. Era uma mistura estranha de éter e almíscar, mas ela sabia apreciar esse cheiro. O cheiro de um médico que lidava com poções e emplastros, mas também o cheiro atrativo de um homem.

- Boa noite, senhorita Cortez.- a voz dele junto ao seu ouvido era grave e profunda. Ana-Lucia quase teve uma vertigem, outra vez. – Aprecio sua pontualidade.

- Boa noite, Vossa Graça.- ela o saudou, tentando parecer o mais controlada possível. – O senhor fez boa viagem?

Ele saiu de trás dela e colocou-se ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe o braço para que a conduzisse para o salão de refeições. Ana fitou os olhos azuis vibrantes dele antes de aceitar seu braço e aguardar pacientemente a resposta dele à sua pergunta. Ela ficava impressionada com o que conseguia ler nos olhos dele, embora não compreendesse o significado de toda aquela profundidade.

- A viagem foi maçante como sempre.- respondeu ele quando ela aceitou seu braço. – Detesto ir à Londres.

- O senhor esteve em Londres?- ela indagou enquanto caminhavam no mesmo passo rumo ao salão de refeições, embora Ana tivesse que se esforçar para acompanhar os passos duplos dados pelas longas pernas dele.

- Em Londres e outros lugares também.- disse ele antes de mudar de assunto. – Como está seu tornozelo?

- Muito melhor, obrigada.- Ana respondeu.

Quando eles chegaram ao salão de refeições, a prataria já estava arrumada e reluzia sobre a mesa. O mordomo, a criada Diana e a Sra. Hawkins estavam de pé ao lado da mesa numa postura que mostrava que estavam prontos a atender as necessidades do patrão a qualquer momento.

- Boa noite, Vossa Graça.- Locke e Diana disseram praticamente em uníssono. Eloise porém fez apenas uma reverência ao lorde.

Sawyer indicou um lugar à mesa para que Ana se sentasse e ela já ia puxando a cadeira para fazê-lo quando ele a impediu com um toque suave, mas incisivo em seu braço, arredando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse em seguida. Eloise revirou os olhos diante daquele gesto, pensando consigo que Lorde Sawyer estava indo longe demais em seus caprichos ao ficar fazendo galanteios para uma simples preceptora.

Após ajudar Ana a se sentar, ele tomou seu lugar de frente para ela assim que o mordomo puxou a cadeira para que ele se sentasse. Ana sabia que estava agindo como uma tola, mas não conseguia esconder seu fascínio pelo patrão. Naquela noite ele se vestia de preto, como sempre, mas estava sem a sua inseparável capa e suas luvas negras. Ela admirou as mãos grandes dele, cobertas com uma penugem dourada que ia até quase os dedos longos. Ana sentiu vontade de tocar aqueles pêlos e sentir-lhes a maciez. Como das outras vezes em que o vira, seu rosto mostrava apenas alguns sinais da barba. Ele não usava barba longa como era o costume na época. Deveria se barbear quase todos os dias.

- Podem servir o jantar.- ordenou o Duque. – E depois deixem-nos a sós!

Locke e Diana fizeram uma reverência retirando-se imediatamente do recinto. A Sra. Hawkins, porém ficou lá e ainda atreveu-se a perguntar:

- Vossa Graça não gostaria que eu me sentasse à mesa com vocês?

- E por que eu haveria de querer?- ele retrucou, lançando à governanta um olhar fulminante.

- Não vejo necessidade de o senhor conversar a sós com a preceptora.- Eloise inquiriu deixando Ana chocada com o atrevimento dela para com seu patrão. Ela imaginou que o Duque fosse ficar furioso, mas ele a surpreendeu com uma sonora gargalhada.

- Oh, Eloise! Diabos! Deixe-me em paz, mulher! Ainda sei me comportar. Agora, por favor, vá embora e peça aos criados que apressem em trazer o jantar porque estou faminto.

Eloise resmungou alguma coisa em um idioma que Ana-Lucia não pôde entender e então se foi. Assim que ela saiu, Sawyer disse a ela:

- Eloise é metade escocesa e quando está zangada xinga em escocês.- ele parecia divertido sobre isso e Ana-Lucia sorriu. O riso dele era um bálsamo para seus ouvidos.

- Ela não parece gostar de nos ver juntos.- disse Ana.

- Como se eu me importasse com a opinião de alguém além da minha.- comentou ele, presunçoso.

Os criados logo adentraram o salão todo iluminado por velas, trazendo enormes bandejas de prata com comida que poderia ser consumida por um batalhão. Era realmente um exagero tudo aquilo para apenas duas pessoas.

A entrada foi uma sopa cremosa de frutos do mar que Ana-Lucia apreciou bastante. Em seguida, os criados trouxeram a variedade de pratos principais. Cinco para ser exato. Carneiro cozido com molho pardo e especiarias, vários frangos assados com trigo e manteiga, arroz branco, batatas assadas, rabanetes com pimentão e um enorme porco assado com maçãs ao redor.

- Porco?- Ana indagou lembrando-se de seu encontro com Sayid mais cedo.

- Não gosta de carne de porco?- perguntou o Duque.

- Sim, Vossa Graça, eu aprecio a carne de porco. Apenas me lembrei de que vi o Sr. Sayid esta tarde carregando um enorme porco para dentro do labirinto.

- Mesmo?- Sawyer não parecia surpreso com o comentário dela. – Fique tranqüila, Srta. Cortez, provavelmente não se tratava do mesmo porco que vamos comer agora.

Ana resolveu ficar com a boca fechada. O Duque parecia estar se divertindo às custas dela e ela não estava gostando disso. Lembrou-se do que Cassidy havia lhe dito sobre o hábito dele de trazer mulheres para o castelo para se divertir. Ficou apreensiva, mas não deu ao patrão nenhum sinal disso.

Eles passaram algum tempo comendo em silêncio. Ana sentia o olhar invasivo do Duque sobre ela, como se estivesse pesando e medindo cada detalhe de seu rosto e de seu corpo. Fingiu não perceber, mas aquele olhar dele trazia aqueles sentimentos estranhos e conflitantes dela à tona e ao lembrar-se de algumas passagens do livro, Ana corou, pois desejava imensamente poder experimentar um pouco do que lera com o Duque.

- A senhorita está bem?- ele indagou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado, ao vê-la com as faces avermelhadas.

- Eu estou bem.- Ana respondeu, mas não estava. Seu coração batia acelerado, seu corpo estava inquieto e o espartilho apertava tanto que ela precisava puxar o ar para conseguir respirar. De repente, tinha ficado muito quente no salão de refeições.

- Fale-me sobre o aprendizado de Albert.- ele pediu em seguida e Ana pôs-se a discorrer sobre o quanto Albert era inteligente e sobre o quanto ele estava avançando nas lições.

Sawyer ficou satisfeito ao ouvir aquilo, mas não foi nenhuma surpresa para ele. Seu filho era inteligente, ele sabia. Mas era bom saber que ele estava aprendendo tanto porque gostava da nova preceptora. O menino andara intragável com as duas anteriores, não gostara delas de jeito nenhum.

Quando eles finalizaram a sobremesa, torta de amoras com recheio de geléia de cereja, Lorde Sawyer disse a Ana:

- A chuva já estava passando quando cheguei ao castelo. Esta noite é lua cheia, o céu está claro e a brisa agradável. Gostaria de cavalgar comigo?

- Cavalgar com o senhor?- ela parecia um pouco perturbada com o convite. Seus seios apertados no espartilho subiam e desciam. Sawyer gostaria que ela não tivesse se vestido com tanto recato. Os longos cílios dela bateram várias vezes contra os olhos quando ela piscou tentando assimilar o convite dele.

- Sim, cavalgar comigo à luz do luar.

- Não sei se isso seria muito apropriado, Vossa Graça...

Ele riu gostosamente e Ana-Lucia estremeceu.

- Senhorita, eu sou o Senhor desse castelo e eu digo o que é apropriado ou não. Venha comigo e vamos cavalgar. Já mandei o cavalariço selar uma égua mansa para a senhorita. Já cavalgou antes?

Ana ficou embaraçada com a pergunta, mas respondeu:

- Na casa de meu pai havia uma jumenta e eu gostava de montá-la, mas nunca montei um cavalo de raça.

- Jumentas e cavalos de raça são a mesma coisa quando se trata de montar, senhorita. Apenas os cavalos de raça não costumam empacar como as mulas, eles se aborrecem e atiram o cavaleiro ao chão sem cerimônias. Vamos?- ele chamou estendendo sua mão para ela.

Ana-Lucia aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia. O Duque nunca lhe dava escolha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marjolaine, a égua que Lorde Sawyer escolhera para Ana-Lucia montar era mansa e doce como ele lhe dissera. Ana gostara muito dela porque lhe lembrava de alguma forma Judith, a jumenta que costumava montar para passear na propriedade rural do pai em Herdforshire nas poucas vezes em que esteve lá.

Sawyer tinha razão, a lua estava linda e imponente no céu, iluminando tudo ao redor com seu brilho. O vento batia agradável em seu rosto e Ana sorriu trotando devagar ao lado do garanhão que o patrão montava. Experimentou uma estranha paz de espírito naquele momento, embora o espartilho apertado continuasse incomodando.

- Fale-me sobre Graves, Vossa Graça. Quando o castelo foi construído?

- Ah, esse castelo é muito antigo. Foi construído em 1420. Um dos mais fiéis guerreiros do rei Henrique V, chamado Miro de St. Claire foi presenteado com a propriedade ao se casar.

- E por que o castelo foi chamado de Graves? Parece-me um nome um tanto sombrio para um lugar tão belo.

- As coisas naquela época eram bem mais complicadas do que agora.- ele explicou. – Houve muitas invasões e muitas mortes. O castelo que na época se chamava Fortaleza de St. Claire passou quase um século abandonado. As pessoas tinham medo de vir para cá, diziam que o lugar era amaldiçoado e mal-assombrado. Mas então, meu ancestral, o primeiro Duque de Ford veio para cá e reergueu este castelo tornando-o mais parecido com o que é hoje. Mas as pessoas já o chamavam de Castelo de Graves antes e o nome perdurou.

- Então milorde é o...

- Décimo segundo Duque de Ford. Meu ancestral veio da Irlanda quando o rei da Inglaterra deu estas terras para ele. Ninguém as queria por causa das lendas. Quando chegou à Inglaterra, ele conheceu sua esposa. Ela foi preceptora dos filhos dele.

- Ele deixou a mulher para ficar com a preceptora?

- Na verdade ele já era casado, mas a esposa dele morreu. Caiu no abismo.

- Que história terrível!- Ana exclamou, impressionada.

Sawyer segurou as rédeas da égua dela e conduziu o animal, juntamente com o seu para uma trilha que se afastava do castelo e seguia para o despenhadeiro. Ana podia sentir o cheiro do mar mais perto.

- Sim, é uma história terrível.- concordou ele. – Mas perfeitamente plausível. As pessoas podem cair no abismo se não forem cuidadosas o bastante. É como se o abismo as induzisse a se atirar.

- Vossa Graça, para onde estamos indo?- Ana indagou de repente, ficando preocupada com a trilha que estavam seguindo e com as palavras dele sobre o abismo. Não conseguia se esquecer naquele momento do que tinha ouvido a respeito dele. O fascínio estava cedendo lugar ao medo. As outras preceptoras estavam mortas e agora ele a conduzia para longe do castelo, rumo ao abismo. Seus olhos azuis estavam frios e a capa negra que ele vestira para cavalgar flutuava acima de seus ombros.

Ana sentia sua própria capa de lã branca pairar ao redor de seu corpo como uma frágil proteção contra os avanços daquele homem tão poderoso que poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela, uma vez que já estavam longe do castelo e ela longe de sua cidade natal, de sua mãe que era sua única família.

- Lorde Sawyer, por favor... – ela sussurrou, suas mãos estavam ficando enregeladas devido ao medo. Mas o lorde deu um sorriso maldoso e falou:

- Só estamos dando um passeio, Srta. Cortez. Voltaremos logo ao castelo. Quero que veja a lua diante do abismo. É uma beleza que chega a ser assustadora.

Os cavalos seguiram pela trilha escura que se enveredava por um pequeno bosque de pinheiros que terminava nas rochas que davam para o abismo escuro. Ana pôde ouvir o quebrantar das ondas na praia lá embaixo e sentir o vento forte às suas costas. Como o Duque dissera a lua brilhava majestosa no céu sem nuvens. Parecia tão perto da beirada do abismo que passava a sensação de que poderia ser tocada com a ponta dos dedos caso alguém conseguisse esticar o braço tão alto.

- Vamos ver mais de perto.- Sawyer sugeriu e Ana-Lucia se retesou em cima da égua.

- Não, Vossa Graça...

- Não tenho medo.- ele sussurrou e ergueu os braços, retirando-a do cavalo pela cintura e descendo-a até o chão sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Ana estava com tanto medo de se aproximar do precipício que segurou forte na mão enluvada de Lorde Sawyer enquanto o acompanhava a passos trôpegos, subindo pelas pedras até a beira do abismo.

Quando chegaram bem perto, ela ficou parada como uma estátua e olhou para baixo. A visão era de tirar o fôlego. O abismo era tão profundo que parecia não ter fim, porém era possível ver o movimento das águas batendo contra as pedras e ouvir o canto das ondas do mar.

- O que achou?- ele indagou ainda segurando a mão dela.

- É terrivelmente assustador.- Ana respondeu com sinceridade. – Mas belo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a envolveu pela cintura e disse:

- Cuidado, não se aproxime demais. Se lembre que eu disse que o abismo chama!

A cintura de Ana era tão esguia que o braço dele podia dar uma volta completa nela. Seus quadris, porém eram cheios e largos, ele podia perceber mesmo diante de todas aquelas saias que ela vestia e das anquinhas. O corpo de Ana-Lucia era como um violino. Lorde Sawyer estava cada vez mais tentado por ela e há muito tempo uma mulher não lhe chamava tanta atenção. Todas as damas da sociedade com quem conversava ou dançava nos bailes que tia Prudence, a Marquesa de Forrester o obrigava a ir eram enfadonhas, entediantes. Mas sua nova preceptora parecia ter sangue quente correndo em suas veias. A maneira como ela olhava para ele cada vez que se encontravam faziam-no imaginar que tipo de mulher ela seria, até onde ela seria capaz de chegar.

Ana abandonou a visão do abismo e voltou seus olhos para o Duque tentando entender o que ele pretendia ao tê-la levado até ali.

- Vossa Graça, é melhor voltarmos agora. Milorde está comprometendo a minha reputação ao me trazer aqui.

Ele ignorou as palavras dela e observou mais uma vez naquela noite o peito dela subir e descer, como se ela estivesse lutando para respirar. As bochechas dela estavam coradas e seus lábios carnudos, úmidos e entreabertos como um convite silencioso.

- Por que prendeu seus cabelos esta noite, senhorita?- ele roçou seus dedos suavemente pelos cabelos dela e pôs-se a tirar os grampos um por um até que a trança dela escorregasse para suas costas.

- Milorde... – Ana sussurrou, sentindo seu corpo sem forças. O ar parecia querer lhe escapar completamente dos pulmões.

- Seus lábios são como uma amora recém colhida, senhorita. Úmidos e vermelhos. Tem idéia do quanto quero beijá-la agora? Do quanto desejo provar sua boca tentadora e me fartar com teu sabor?

- Beijar?- foi a última coisa que Ana disse antes de sentir os lábios mornos do Duque contra os seus, beijando tão suavemente. As pernas ficaram bambas de repente e Ana teve abrir a boca para respirar, seus pulmões queimavam. – Ahhh... – ela gemeu suavemente quando a ponta da língua de Sawyer tocou a dela e Ana viu tudo escurecer por completo. A luz da lua sumiu, pairava em seus ouvidos apenas o som das ondas quebrando lá embaixo. Não conseguia respirar e desmaiou nos braços do Duque.

Continua...


	6. Fora da Realidade

**Capítulo 6- Fora da realidade**

_Que som era aquele que vinha de tão longe? Seria o vento batendo contra as janelas? Mas as janelas estavam fechadas porque os pequenos flocos de neve tinham começado a cair e a grama verde estava coberta com um lindo tapete branco._

_Ana-Lucia gostava da neve. Parecia fofa como algodão ou como as nuvens do céu em um dia quente, mas quando sua mãozinha a tocava, esta se dissolvia e virava água. E Ana ria toda vez que isso acontecia. Tinha quatro anos e o mundo era um lugar novo e repleto de possibilidades._

_- Estou com frio, mamãe.- ela queixou-se abraçando seu pequeno corpo enquanto observava Raquel acender a lareira do quarto. _

_- Vai ficar quentinha logo.- disse Raquel falando com doçura à sua menina._

_- Por que o arco-íris some quando a neve chega?- Ana perguntou sentando-se em sua pequena cadeira de balanço._

_Raquel sorriu._

_- Pequena Ana, sempre fazendo tantas perguntas._

_- O Duque de Timberlake disse que é porque as fadas estão dormindo. São elas que pintam o arco-íris no céu?_

_- Se ele disse, então é verdade.- concordou Raquel, terminando de arrumar a lenha que agora queimava na lareira. – Venha aqui, pequena, mamãe vai esquentá-la!_

_Sorrindo, Ana pulou para o colo aconchegante da mãe que a abraçou com ternura._

_- Mamãe?_

_- O quê?_

_- Ainda estou com frio.- respondeu Ana franzindo o cenho e Raquel deu uma gargalhada._

_O som estranho continuava ao longe. Era como notas repetitivas tocadas em um piano._

- Estou com frio...ainda estou com frio... – Ana sussurrou.

- Beba isso!- disse uma voz masculina baixa e grave. Seu tom era firme.

- Quem está tocando piano?- ela perguntou, confusa, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada porque em seguida sentiu um gosto amargo em seus lábios e um líquido quente penetrando em sua boca e deslizando até sua garganta, aquecendo-a. Mas a sensação não era nada agradável.

Ana-Lucia tossiu e sentiu uma mão grande, batendo de leve em suas costas. Puxou uma respiração e sentiu o peito dolorido. Abriu os olhos. Estava deitada em uma cama grande de dossel, com cortinas de tecido transparente, havia algumas velas queimando na mesa de cabeceira. Tinha dezoito anos e sua mãe não estava ali.

De repente, a confusão se desfez e ela recordou-se de tudo. Do passeio noturno a cavalo com o Duque de Ford, do vento frio às suas costas, do abismo assustador, das ondas quebrando na praia e da sensação de não conseguir respirar e oh, dos lábios do lorde nos dela, beijando-a. Sua face tingiu-se de escarlate imediatamente.

O Duque a fitou com um sorriso malicioso e disse:

- Pelo menos a cor voltou ao seu rosto, senhorita Cortez. Malditos espartilhos!

Ela arregalou os olhos negros e baixou o olhar para si. A parte de cima de seu austero vestido cinza estava desabotoada e abaixada até a cintura. Havia completa ausência do espartilho e tudo o que separava sua pele nua dos olhos apreciativos de Lorde Sawyer era o camisolão rendado. Ana sabia que deveria estar usando pelo menos um corpete por cima, mas sua situação financeira em Londres não lhe permitia comprar mais do que o indispensável em roupas. Naquele momento, ela temeu que o patrão estivesse imaginando que ela era uma devassa por não se vestir da forma adequada que as mulheres decentes deveriam se vestir.

- Onde está o meu... – Ana indagou pelo espartilho, cheia de pudores enquanto cobria o corpo exposto com os braços.

- Espartilho?- Sawyer retrucou e pegou a peça que estava em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama. O espartilho estava destruído. As barbatanas cortadas, os laços desfiados.

- Oh, meu Deus!- Ana exclamou lamentando a destruição de seu único espartilho. Ela tinha bordado e vendido três colchas de cama para a dona de uma pensão em Londres para conseguir o dinheiro para comprá-lo. Seus dedos tinham ficado machucados por causa das horas seguidas de dedicação para terminar o bordado mais depressa. – Está arruinado!

- Não precisa se lamentar, senhorita Cortez.- disse ele. – Posso comprar-lhe outros espartilhos se estiver disposta a se suicidar. – acrescentou o lorde com sarcástica morbidez.

- O senhor sempre costuma ser tão sarcástico, Vossa Graça?- disse Ana, apertando ainda mais os braços ao redor dos seios para se cobrir do olhar perscrutador dele.

- Me perdoe pelo sarcasmo.- falou ele. – Mas seu espartilho estava tão apertado que a senhorita sufocou nos meus braços, tive que arrancá-lo de seu corpo para que tornasse a respirar.

- O senhor arrancou o espartilho de meu corpo com as unhas, milorde?- Ana-Lucia sabia que não deveria provocá-lo, mas era quase irresistível não fazê-lo.

- Não.- retorquiu ele. – Usei um canivete suíço.

- Carrega canivetes suíços quando sai para cavalgar à luz do luar com as preceptoras de seus filhos?

Ele se ergueu da cama e sorriu, ao responder:

- Sempre carrego meu canivete suíço comigo e respondendo à sua segunda pergunta, senhorita Cortez, você é a primeira preceptora de meus filhos que levo para passear ao luar.

Ana fitou os olhos dele. Ele estava outra vez com aquele brilho perigoso no olhar que a fazia queimar e querer cumprir cada ordem silenciosa daqueles olhos azuis. Lembrava-se do beijo com tanta nitidez. O Duque a teria mesmo beijado?

- Espartilhos são objetos muito perigosos, senhorita Cortez.- ele continuou falando. – A senhorita sabia que tipos de males eles trazem às mulheres? São tão perigosos quanto as sangrias.

- Sangrias salvam vidas.- disse Ana-Lucia repetindo o que aprendera ao longo de sua vida. O médico que atendia sua mãe vez por outra costumava sangrá-la no braço para limpar as impurezas do sangue causadas pela doença. –Além disso, por que um espartilho poderia ser perigoso?

- Senhorita, as únicas funções do espartilho são fazer com que os seios das mulheres se pareçam maiores do que realmente o são... – ele fitou o corpo de Ana e ela sentiu as faces queimarem. – Comprimir-lhes as cinturas para que se pareçam com vespas e empinar os quadris. Esse pequeno capricho da vaidade feminina dificulta a respiração, faz mal à coluna, deforma os órgãos internos e pode causar abortos...

- Oh!- Ana levou uma das mãos à boca, assustada. – O senhor tem certeza disso?

- Quer prova maior do que o seu desmaio mais cedo?

- Mas eu o já tinha usado antes, não entendo por que...

- Estava apertado demais.- ele garantiu. – Por isso o destruí com meu canivete. Agora por favor, perdoe a minha revolta, mas a senhorita poderia ter morrido sufocada apenas por estar usando esse espartilho que agora tem em mãos.

Ana olhou para a peça que agora segurava e esqueceu-se de cobrir-se. O Duque fitou os seios pequenos dela dentro do camisolão, as pontas dos mamilos estavam eretas, ele não sabia se era por causa do frio, inquietação ou excitação. Aquela mulher o provocava demais.

- Entenda senhorita Cortez, que uma moça jovem e de beleza genuína como a senhorita não precisa de tais artifícios.

- O senhor é muito galante, mas está dizendo tolices.- disse Ana.

- Acha que eu não a apreciaria?- ele provocou.

Dessa vez, quando ela o fitou de volta, seu olhar era desafiador. Mas uma vez sua mente lembrou-lhe que não devia provocar ou ceder às provocações do Duque, mas era mais forte do que ela.

- Duvido muito disso. Vossa Graça é um homem vivido e deve conhecer as mulheres mais belas da Corte, por que apreciaria uma simples empregada?

- Senhorita... – ele começou a dizer enquanto sentava-se novamente na cama e dessa vez bem perto dela, perto o bastante para fazer o coração de Ana acelerar e seu estômago se contrair num espasmo de ansiedade repentino. – Se a senhorita me deixar vê-la... – o dedo longo dele escorregou de leve pelo ombro dela, fazendo menção de deslizar a alça do camisolão íntimo para baixo. - ...verá o quanto a aprecio.

Os olhos de Ana-Lucia se arregalaram em choque e ultraje:

- O senhor está me pedindo que me dispa diante do senhor, Vossa Graça?

Ele riu baixinho e disse:

- Se a senhorita interpretou o que eu disse desta forma...

- Eu deveria esbofeteá-lo agora mesmo!- disse ela, atrevida.

- E o que a impede de fazê-lo?- provocou ele. Ana não respondeu, ele continuou: - Percebe que estando nós dois sozinhos aqui, longe das convenções sociais, a senhorita e eu não passamos de um homem e uma mulher?

Ana-Lucia sentiu o pulso acelerar, ele estava muito próximo dela. Tão próximo que quase podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele. Mais uma vez a dúvida a assolou. Teria sido mesmo beijada pelo Duque à beira do precipício? As palavras do estranho livro que encontrara voltaram à mente dela naquele momento:

"_No beijo, ambos precisam estar envolvidos. Homem e mulher. Quando o homem toca os lábios da mulher com a ponta de sua língua, ela abre sua boca para ele e deixa que ele sinta seu hálito, que ele busque seu interior, que ele prove de sua saliva. As línguas se tocam e se roçam, bem devagar a princípio..."_

Ela não percebeu, mas a partir daquele momento, as palavras do livro e seus próprios instintos passaram a guiá-la. Os olhos do Duque eram como a abóbada azul do céu e a chamavam para ele. Sawyer estendeu sua mão e seus dedos tocaram os lábios dela, suavemente, sentindo-lhes a maciez e a umidade. O coração de Ana estava tão agitado que ela achou que explodiria a qualquer momento.

O Lorde aproximou mais o rosto do dela, sem parar de fitá-la e num gesto sensual e ao mesmo tempo gentil, ele tocou os lábios rubros dela com a ponta de sua língua. Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos e separou os lábios para ele, sentindo o hálito morno e agradável do Duque. Estranhamente tinha cheiro de hortelã, tão diferente do garoto da padaria de anos atrás.

Ela quis provar da saliva dele, como dizia no livro e estendeu sua língua ousadamente para fora da boca, para encontrar a dele. Ouviu o Duque soltar um estranho grunhido antes de segurá-la pela nuca e penetrar sua boca com a língua dele.

- Hummm... – dessa vez foi Ana quem gemeu entre surpresa e extasiada.

"_As línguas se tocam e se roçam...bem devagar a princípio..."_

Ana recordou-se e passou sua língua pela dele num delicado movimento. Sawyer correspondeu à entrega dela e repetiu o mesmo movimento com sua própria língua, brincando com a língua dela. A sensação era deliciosa para ambos.

De alguma maneira, as mãos de Ana foram parar no peito musculoso dele, traçando um caminho invisível pela camisa engomada de linho e algodão. Ele era todo quente. Não frio como imaginara a princípio em seus tolos devaneios de virgem. As mãos grandes dele envolveram seus seios como conchas e Ana parou de beijá-lo no mesmo momento ao senti-las.

- Vossa Graça... – murmurou envergonhada e confusa. Mas ele continuou tocando-a, sua mão direita apalpando o seio dela.

- Beije-me, senhorita Cortez!- disse ele com firmeza e ela voltou a devorar os lábios dele, como se estivesse faminta. Agora o corpo inteiro dela estava quente, tão quente quanto o dele, o frio passara por completo, sendo substituído por um calor lascivo.

Os dedos dele seguraram ambas as alças do camisolão íntimo dela e as desceram até que o tecido macio escorregasse para a cintura dela. O rosto de Ana tingiu-se de vermelho e ela tentou cobrir-se, tímida.

- Me deixe vê-la!- ele ordenou e Ana abaixou os braços ao lado do corpo, sentindo-se zonza e impotente diante de toda aquela sedução.

O Duque se afastou para vê-la melhor. Ela era pequena e delicada. A pele nua debaixo das camadas de roupa era morena e brilhava à luz das velas acesas no quarto. Ana observou os olhos do Duque e não soube decifrar o que diziam. Ele olhava intensamente para ela e seu olhar era de completa admiração.

- És tão bela... – ele sussurrou.

Ele deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela e passou suas mãos em ambos os seios de Ana-Lucia. Toda a percepção do ambiente ao seu redor foi consumida quando Ana sentiu as mãos do Duque em sua carne nua. Não havia mais o patrão e a empregada, não havia senso de decoro ou preocupação com as convenções sociais, havia apenas um homem e uma mulher que desejavam a mesma coisa, embora Ana não soubesse ainda como satisfazer o que seu corpo exigia.

As sensações eram novas, extasiantes e angustiantes ao mesmo tempo. Ana sentia os bicos de seus seios doerem de tão rígidos, a pele formigava ao redor dos dedos masculinos que brincavam com seus mamilos. Os lábios dele a beijaram no queixo e no pescoço.

- Sua pele é tão macia... – ele elogiou.

A única resposta dela foi um choramingo de prazer quando a boca de Sawyer encontrou o seio dela e depois, um longo gemido quando ele começou a sugar o bico. Ela deixou as mãos caírem ao seu lado, agarrando o travesseiro. Então, ela deixou sair palavras que nunca pensou teria coragem de dizer a ele:

- Oh, eu sabia que seria maravilhoso...estou sentindo tanto prazer...eu o quero tanto Vossa Graça...desde a primeira vez...

O seio dela nos lábios dele era como uma fruta doce e suculenta, ele não conseguia parar de acariciá-la, mas ao ouvir as palavras apaixonadas que escaparam dela, sua consciência gritou em sua mente: _"Ela é uma moça pura, intocada, a virgem que toma conta de seus filhos, como pode querer deflorá-la? Em que tipo de monstro você se transformou?"_

As palavras de sua consciência tomaram Sawyer como se ele tivesse levado uma surra. Soltou o corpo dela imediatamente. Ana estava tão absorta no prazer que sentia que caiu para trás, tombando contra o colchão macio da cama. O Duque olhou para ela e dessa vez havia fúria em seu olhar. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por não poder resistir a ela desde o momento em que seus olhos pousaram sobre a nova preceptora. E agora ela estava ali deitada na cama dele, seminua, os lábios vermelhos e inchados por seus beijos, os olhos negros ansiando por mais e ele queria tanto dar mais a ela. Mas era um erro. Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

- Saia!- disse de repente.

- O que foi milorde? Eu o desagradei?- ela indagou sentando-se na cama, mas sem se preocupar em cobrir os adoráveis seios que o estavam enlouquecendo.

- Saia!- ele repetiu com raiva. – Agora mesmo!- sua voz era como o rugido de um leão.

Trêmula e confusa, Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama e puxou o camisolão de volta para cima, recolocando seu vestido no lugar da melhor maneira que pôde. Quando ela se levantou da cama, ainda claramente descomposta, ele disse antes que ela deixasse o quarto:

- Não deve me tentar desse jeito outra vez, senhorita Cortez ou terei que despedi-la, está me ouvindo?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e mordeu o lábio inferior. Uma fúria sem tamanho a invadiu.

- Nunca mais fale assim comigo, me entendeu, Vossa Graça? Sou sua empregada, não sua escrava!

Ele deu uma risada de escárnio diante do tom ameaçador das palavras dela.

- Estava louca para que eu a possuísse. Louca para que eu a deflorasse...

A fúria de Ana-Lucia assumiu um nível extremo. Sentiu a mesma raiva que sentira quando o depravado do Marquês propôs que ela fosse sua amante. Ela não pensou nas conseqüências de seus atos quando sua mão se ergueu para estapear o rosto do Duque, mas o braço dele a segurou antes que o fizesse.

- Tenha muito cuidado com o que faz, senhorita. Agora saia daqui!

Com os olhos rasos de água, Ana-Lucia deixou aqueles aposentos, apenas para se ver em um corredor completamente escuro em que nunca tinha estado antes. Estava muito frio e ela abraçou o próprio corpo tentando aquecer-se. Atarantada, começou a caminhar em frente, tateando as paredes de pedra, tentando encontrar o caminho de volta para seus aposentos, mas o bico de sua botina de couro topou com um pedaço de carpete vermelho engelhado no chão e ela caiu para frente, se apoiando nas próprias mãos para não machucar o rosto de encontro ao soalho.

Suas mãos tocaram um líquido viscoso e liguento. Ana levou suas mãos até próximo do nariz e sentiu cheiro de sangue fresco. Um grito de horror escapou-lhe da garganta e reverberou pelas paredes antigas do castelo.

Ela se ergueu do chão depressa e ouviu passos atrás de si. Sua pulsação aumentou e ela estava prestes a sair correndo sem rumo pela escuridão quando ouviu a voz familiar e seca de Eloise Hawkins atrás dela.

- O que está fazendo aqui, senhorita Cortez?

- Eu... – Ana balbuciou, assustada.

- Eu vou levá-la agora mesmo para os seus aposentos.- Eloise carregava uma vela nas mãos. – Me acompanhe, por favor.

- Tem sangue no chão!- Ana disse com revolta apontando o carpete manchado e suas mãos sujas de sangue.

Eloise não pareceu nem um pouco abalada com isso, apenas usou a vela para iluminar melhor o carpete e seu cenho franziu-se ao ver um corvo morto próximo à janela que Ana não tinha notado que estava aberta porque estava escuro. Deveria ter sido por isso que sentiu tanto frio ao sair dos aposentos em que estivera com Lorde Sawyer.

- Acontece o tempo todo.- explicou Eloise. – Esta janela está com a tranca quebrada. Mandarei Sayid dar uma olhada nisso. Agora vamos. Eu a levarei ao seu quarto. Cassidy deve ter posto água fresca lá e você poderá lavar suas mãos.

Ana-Lucia a seguiu sem dizer palavra. Eloise a deixou na porta do quarto e foi embora. O corredor em que estavam ficava um andar acima do andar em que ela estava hospedada. Sozinha no quarto, Ana lavou suas mãos. Depois tirou toda a roupa, deitando-se apenas de camisolão e calçola na cama. O choro veio convulsivo, angustiado. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido entre ela e o Duque de Ford. Ela não sabia, mas alguém a espreitava e ouviu seus lamentos até o momento em que Ana-Lucia adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais um dia começava e a preceptora sabia que teria de encarar o Duque novamente. Como será que ele se comportaria quando a visse depois do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior entre eles?

Ana-Lucia corava só de lembrar o quanto tinha sido inadequado e também o quanto tinha sido bom. Ela sentira um prazer indescritível ao beijá-lo como no livro, ao sentir as mãos dele em seus seios, os lábios dele em seus mamilos sensíveis. Ela jamais imaginara que um homem e uma mulher pudessem trocar carícias como aquelas. Sua curiosidade aguçara-se ainda mais. A mãe nunca conversara com ela a respeito das intimidades entre homem e mulher. Uma vez, Ana escutou uma conversa das criadas na cozinha da mansão do Duque de Timberlake. Uma delas narrava para a outra seu encontro com um homem inesquecível e chegou a mencionar que o tal cavalheiro lhe desamarrara os laços da blusa. Ana ficou ansiosa para saber o que ele teria feito após isso, mas sua tia chamou a criada em questão e ela ficou sem saber a resposta para sua pergunta por muito tempo até a última noite.

Ser acariciada pelo Duque de Ford tinha sido uma experiência única que Ana-Lucia queria demais repetir, porém, depois da reação de Lorde Sawyer, ela não acreditava que isso voltaria a acontecer. Ele pareceu tão envolvido quanto ela naquele momento, mas algo aconteceu para fazê-lo parar e deixá-lo tão zangado a ponto de ofendê-la.

Ele a acusou de tê-lo tentado. Mas Ana não fazia a menor ideia de como poderia ter feito isso. Sabia que o tinha provocado com palavras, mas o que ele quis dizer com tentação? Ana-Lucia só conseguia compreender um tipo de tentação, a que estava sentindo pelo patrão desde o primeiro momento em que o vira.

Queria estar nos braços dele de novo, beijá-lo e ser tocada por ele mesmo sabendo que estava errado. Será que ele cumpriria mesmo sua palavra e a despediria se ela se aproximasse dele quando estivessem sozinhos e o beijasse? Por que o desagradara na noite anterior? Ela queria entender isso. Tinha feito tudo como o livro ensinara.

Quando deixou seus pensamentos sobre o acontecimento da noite de lado e levantou-se da cama, Cassidy apareceu junto com outra criada trazendo água para a higiene matinal de Ana. Ela recusou a ajuda da criada e vestiu-se sozinha. Dispensou o espartilho lembrando-se do que o Duque lhe dissera na noite anterior a respeito dos malefícios daquela peça de roupa. Colocou apenas a calçola, o camisolão fino, a anágua, o corpete não muito apertado e um de seus vestidos simples.

Olhou-se no espelho e pensou em prender os cabelos. Mas então lembrou-se de que Albert os preferia soltos, e também se lembrou do que Cassidy dissera. Sawyer também deveria gostar de seus cabelos soltos e ela queria agradá-lo. De alguma maneira queria trazer à tona o homem impulsivo que conhecera na noite anterior, o mesmo que foi capaz de beijá-la e tocá-la sem nenhum pudor ou preocupação. O homem, não o patrão.

Ansiosa para vê-lo novamente e medir sua reação diante dela, Ana-Lucia foi buscar Albert para o desjejum. Durante o caminho para o salão de refeições, ela indagou ao menino:

- Viu seu pai hoje?

O menino assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, senhorita Cortez. Ele foi até o meu quarto como todas as manhãs. Mas hoje foi muito cedo e me acordou. – o garoto bocejou. – Ainda estou com sono.

- Você poderá dormir um pouco depois das lições de hoje. Não se preocupe.

- O meu pai estava zangado hoje.- adicionou Albert.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Ele estava franzindo a testa assim... – mostrou o menino imitando a expressão do pai com tal destreza que fez Ana-Lucia rir. – Então eu perguntei a ele por que estava zangado.

- E o que ele respondeu?- Ana indagou, curiosa.

- Ele disse que a vida tinha um jeito estranho de fazer acontecer as coisas.- respondeu o menino dando de ombros. – Não entendi nada do que ele disse.

- Tudo bem, querido.- disse Ana, sorrindo.

- Acho que meu pai continua triste.- Albert comentou.

- Seu pai vai ficar bem.- falou ela.

- Ele ficaria bem mais depressa se casasse com a senhorita.

- Albert!- Ana exclamou. – Eu já disse a você que estou aqui apenas como sua preceptora e de sua irmã. Não vim me candidatar à noiva de seu pai.

- Pois deveria.- insistiu o menino. – A Sra. Hawkins diz que ninguém vai querer se casar com meu pai porque ele é diferente.

- Como assim diferente?- Ana retrucou.

O garoto deu de ombros outra vez.

- Ela diz isso, mas acha que Kate se casaria com ele.

- Quem é Kate?- Ana perguntou e tomou um grande susto quando a Sra. Hawkins surgiu de repente diante dela e Albert, dizendo:

- Estão atrasados para o desjejum. Lorde Sawyer já está esperando!

Ana-Lucia não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar como Eloise conseguia aparecer e desaparecer naquele castelo sem deixar rastro algum. Se havia algum tipo de magia sobre aquilo, Ana não gostaria de saber de que tipo era.

Ela apressou-se e desceu o último lance de escadas com Albert rumo ao salão de refeições. O Duque estava lá e lia as notícias do parlamento no Times. Ao ouvir os passos dela e do filho se aproximando, ele deixou o jornal de lado e sorriu para o menino ao vê-los.

- Papai!- Albert gritou correndo para o colo dele.

- Albert, comporte-se como um rapazinho!- exigiu a Sra. Hawkins, mas Sawyer disse a ela:

- Deixe-o, Eloise. Eu não me importo que meu filho haja desta maneira, a não ser que a senhorita Cortez desaprove o comportamento dele como educadora. O que me diz disso, Srta. Cortez?

- Acho o comportamento dele perfeitamente normal para a idade dele, Vossa Graça.

- Vossa Graça?- ele retrucou, debochado. – Creio que em virtude dos acontecimentos de ontem não precisa mais me tratar com tanta formalidade, senhorita.

- Creio que seu título pede esse tratamento, Vossa Graça.- ela acrescentou, corando porque ele tinha mencionada a noite anterior.

- Não estamos em Londres, senhorita. Por isso dispenso toda essa formalidade.- disse ele pedindo à Albert que tomasse seu lugar à mesa ao lado dele. – Pode me chamar de Sawyer.

Ana sentou-se de frente para ele e o encarou. Ao vê-lo assim, à luz do dia, o desejo começou a incomodá-la e ela quis estar sozinha com ele novamente, mas sabia que agora isso seria praticamente impossível.

Ela reparou que ele não ousava fitá-la enquanto comiam, parecia estranhamente perturbado com algo. Era óbvio que aquele comportamento tinha a ver com a noite anterior. Ele conversou muito pouco durante a refeição matinal, quando o fazia suas palavras eram dirigidas apenas ao filho. Isso deixou Ana-Lucia chateada e preocupada sobre o que o Duque poderia estar pensando a respeito do comportamento dela na noite passada. Por acaso estaria julgando-a leviana?

Eles estavam no meio da refeição quando Sayid entrou de repente. Sawyer largou a colher de mingau no prato e olhou para ele. O empregado foi rápido e objetivo.

- Jonathan Jenkins está morto, Vossa Graça.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios dele, o que fez com que Ana-Lucia sentisse um arrepio de horror na espinha.

- Diga-me Sayid, a morte dele foi rápida?

- Lenta e dolorosa, milorde.- respondeu Sayid.

Sawyer ergueu-se de pronto da cadeira e disse ao empregado:

- O que vão fazer com o corpo?

- Querem enterrá-lo no cemitério da vila, senhor.

O Duque balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- De jeito nenhum, aquele cadáver é meu!

Ana-Lucia ficou indignada por Lorde Sawyer dizer uma coisa daquelas na frente do filho dele. Seus olhos miraram o patrão, em choque, mas o pequeno Albert parecia imperturbável enquanto comia suas torradas com queijo.

- Meu filho, papai precisa ir. Nos vemos depois, está certo?- disse ele a Albert com voz carinhosa, sobrepondo-se ao tom sombrio que ele usara para falar do cadáver do infeliz Jonathan Jenkins.

- Sim, papai.- disse Albert sorrindo e abraçando o Duque.

- Dê mais um beijinho na sua irmã por mim, está bem?- ele sussurrou para o menino que assentiu. – Ah, e... – ele acrescentou, mas Ana-Lucia não conseguiu ouvir o que ele dizia dessa vez, mas foi algo que fez o menino dar uma risadinha.

- Perdoe-me por sair assim, senhorita Cortez, mas o dever me chama.

- Dever?- retrucou Ana. – Mas segundo o Sr. Sayid, o Sr. Jonathan Jenkins está morto. Eu sei que o senhor é médico, mas o que poderia fazer por ele?

- Muitas coisas que provavelmente a senhorita não será capaz de compreender.

- Por que não experimenta me contar?- contestou ela, erguendo-se da cadeira.

Lorde Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu a ela um olhar maldoso.

- Melhor esquecer isso, senhorita. Não é uma história bonita.

Ana-Lucia deu dois passos na direção dele, surpreendendo-o quando disse:

- Precisa mesmo de cadáveres, Vossa Graça? Qual o significado disso?

Logo após ter insistido na pergunta, Ana-Lucia arrependeu-se de tê-lo feito. O olhar feroz do Duque que ela agora começava a conhecer muito bem se formou e por um momento ela achou que ele fosse lançar-se sobre ela e machucá-la. Mas ele manteve-se parado e calmo no mesmo lugar ao dizer:

- Sayid, por favor, leve o Albert um instante aos estábulos enquanto dou uma palavrinha com a senhorita Cortez. Eu o encontrarei lá daqui a pouco.

- Mas o Albert precisa fazer suas lições agora, Vossa Graça.- Ana lembrou, mas sua voz estava ligeiramente trêmula.

Ele ignorou por completo a negativa dela e Sayid apressou-se em levar o menino para fora. Colocou-o sobre os ombros e brincou com ele, afastando-se dos dois. Quando ficaram a sós, Sawyer disse à preceptora com fúria na voz:

- Nunca mais fale nesse tom comigo na frente do meu filho, me entendeu?

- Perdoe-me, Vossa Graça.- disse ela. – Mas como educadora achei inadequado que o senhor falasse sobre cadáveres na frente do menino.

O Duque se aproximou dela com os olhos faiscando. Ana deu alguns passos atrás, mas ele cobriu a distância em segundos, segurando-a pela cintura e puxando-a contra o corpo musculoso dele. Ana deixou sair um ruído de surpresa e exasperação. Ele era tão alto e ameaçador com aqueles longos cabelos e a capa negra. Então por que ela não estava com medo? Seu corpo tremia, mas não era de medo. Sentia o calor dos braços dele ao redor de si e tudo o que queria era aconchegar-se mais.

- Eu sei o que devo ou não devo dizer na frente do meu filho.- ele sussurrou muito próximo aos lábios dela. – Prometa que nunca mais me desafiará na presença dele ou de qualquer outros dos meus empregados!

- Não posso prometer isso, Vossa Graça.- Ana disse, mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazer isso. Mas ele não tinha o direito de subjugá-la daquela maneira, de deixá-la tão zonza de desejo, seu corpo derretia nos braços dele naquele momento.

Sawyer notou que a respiração dela estava alterada e sorrindo com malícia, indagou:

- Está com medo de mim, senhorita?

- Não... – ela respondeu com segurança e isso pareceu perturbá-lo ainda mais.

- Maldita mulher!- ele resmungou roçando seus lábios nos dela e então os beijando selvagemente, mordiscando-os e lambendo-os. Ana suspirou e envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo dele, deixando-os ainda mais grudados. – Eu a quero...eu a quero... – ele murmurava entre os beijos que Ana correspondia com ardor.

Foi apenas o som de passos se aproximando no corredor, que Lorde Sawyer conseguiu captar ainda à distância que fez com que eles se separassem ambos aos arquejos. Ainda ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, até que Diana, a criada, apareceu no salão de jantar. Ela estava vindo recolher a louça suja e limpar a mesa. Ao ver o patrão, ela se retesou e dando um passo atrás, disse:

- Perdoe-me, Vossa Graça. Pensei que o senhor já tivesse terminando o desjejum.

- Está tudo bem, Diana.- disse ele. – Eu já terminei.- ele fez uma mesura para Ana-Lucia e disse com sua fria educação: - Se me dá licença, senhorita Cortez.

- Tem toda, Vossa Graça.- Ana respondeu com formalidade.

- Mandarei Albert de volta em seguida.- ele acrescentou e deixou o salão a passos rápidos, sua capa negra farfalhando às costas dele.

- A senhorita está bem?- indagou Diana assim que o patrão deixou-as a sós.

- Sim.- Ana respondeu. – Por que pergunta?

- É que a senhorita me parece um pouco corada.- disse a criada. – O Duque disse algo que a perturbou?

Ana-Lucia ficou intrigada com a pergunta.

- Por que ele faria isso?

Diana deu de ombros.

- Não sei...ouvi dizer que o Duque pode ser muito perturbador às vezes. Sinto isso só de olhar para ele...

- Tem medo dele?- Ana perguntou.

A criada assentiu.

- As pessoas na vila dizem que ele é maligno, que Lorde Sawyer coleciona ossos e faz feitiços.

- Se tem medo dele, Diana, então por que continua trabalhando no castelo dele?

- Preciso do emprego, senhorita. Eu e meu marido somos pobres e temos três crianças pequenas para alimentar. O Duque pode ser esquisito, mas ele é muito generoso, me paga um bom salário e sempre manda presentes para as crianças.

- Então não deveria ter medo dele.

- A senhorita passa mais tempo com ele do que todos nós, com exceção da Sra. Hawkins que o conhece desde criança. Não tem medo dele como o resto de nós? As outras preceptoras o temiam.

- Não tenho motivos para ter medo dele.- Ana respondeu com segurança.

E de fato ela não o temia. O que sentia por ele era muito diferente de temor. O Duque de Ford a intrigava e agora que já tinha experimentado dos beijos e carícias dele passara a desejá-lo com um ardor que beirava a insanidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do confronto que eles tiveram no salão de jantar, uma semana inteira passou-se e Ana-Lucia não viu mais Duque. Ela o esperava ansiosamente na hora das refeições, procurava-o pelo jardim, por várias vezes pensou em embrenhar-se novamente no labirinto para ver se o encontrava, mas acabava desistindo da ideia por conta do que havia lhe acontecido da última vez em que estivera lá.

Toda aquela espera era dolorosa e angustiante, e ao mesmo tempo ela se perguntava o que faria ou diria quando o visse de novo. Teria coragem de dizer a ele o quanto sentira sua falta? Em sua mente alimentava pensamentos românticos a respeito do patrão. Imaginava-se passeando com ele de braços dados ou cavalgando ao luar novamente. Pensava ainda nos lábios dele tomando os seus, a língua dele provocando-a, sua boca beijando seus seios. Jamais se esqueceria do que tinha desfrutado com ele.

Sentia-se estúpida por pensar tanto nele, por desejar algo que nunca teria. Ele fora claro quando dissera que a despediria se ela o tentasse outra vez, se fizesse qualquer movimento em direção a ele. Mas não tinha sido ele quem a beijara? Das duas vezes? Por que o Duque a culpava pelo que tinha acontecido se ele era o principal culpado?

"Oh Ana, esqueça!"- ela disse a si mesma em pensamento. Um homem com um título de nobreza do porte dele jamais se casaria com uma moça sem títulos. Não importava que fosse filha de um Duque. Era ilegítima e nada poderia mudar isso. O pai não a reconhecera nem em seu leito de morte.

Era mais uma manhã chuvosa em Graves. Albert estava jogando xadrez com Alex enquanto Ana ninava a pequena Nicole perto da janela. John Locke, o mordomo bateu à porta da sala de estudos e ela autorizou que ele entrasse.

- Srta. Cortez, o mensageiro acabou de trazer essa carta de Londres para a senhorita.

Ana ergueu-se com a nenê da poltrona e caminhou até o mordomo, retirando a carta das mãos dele.

- Obrigada, Sr. Locke.

O homem assentiu friamente com um movimento da cabeça e retirou-se. Ana-Lucia checou a carta. Era de sua mãe. Sorriu contente. Estava ansiosa por notícias dela, afinal já estava em Graves há mais de um mês.

- Alex, você pode olhar as crianças enquanto leio minha carta?- ela indagou a babá, entregando Nicole para ela. A menina choramingou, queria ficar nos braços de Ana, já estava muito apegada a ela.

- Sim, senhorita Cortez.- respondeu Alex segurando Nicole e balançando-a para que ela se acalmasse.

- Eu volto logo, querida.- Ana prometeu ao bebê, beijando a mãozinha da menina. – Comporte-se, Albert!- ela acrescentou e o garoto sorriu para ela.

Ana-Lucia deixou a sala de estudos e caminhou pelo longo corredor rumo ao seu quarto, querendo privacidade e calma para ler sua carta. O que ela não teria se a lesse junto das crianças.

Ela já estava quase chegando à escada que levava direto aos seus aposentos quando ouviu passos atrás de si. A Sra. Hawkins provavelmente. Desde o episódio com o corvo morto que Ana parara de se assustar com pessoas surgindo de repente atrás dela.

Porém, ela não estava preparada para a visão que teria. Por pouco não deixou a preciosa carta de sua mãe cair de suas mãos quando se viu diante da jovem mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes, vestido púrpura, capa de seda e chapéu de pena de pavão. Lady Evangeline Ford. Era impossível, mas Ana-Lucia tinha certeza de que era ela. Sua única reação foi um grito agudo de pavor.

Continua...


End file.
